


Awakenings

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: The Kinney Saga [1]
Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of gore though, Because honestly it's x-23 and wolverine, Blood and Gore, But she's more likable later, Colossus is hot, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Gambit is sexy as hell, I promise, Jean and Logan are finally a thing!, Laura has her triggers, Laura is in trouble, Laura is scared of her claws, Laura is smart?, Laura is traumatized, Laura kinda has issues, Light Angst, Light Smut, Light profanity, Like scary smart?, Logan is a gruff dork, Maternal friendships, Maybe she watches a lot of Bones and CSI, Mommy Figure Mystique!, Mostly Fluff, My Own AU, Mystique is a spy, Okay a lot of issues, Peter Parker is adorkable, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a literal babe, Pietro Maximoff is the BEST BOYFRIEND EVER, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott Summers is Dead, Several Relationships, She's cold and assessing in the beginning, Slow Burn, Storm is a badass, The Next Phoenix, everything is brief, idk though - Freeform, oopsie, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: When she finally returns to consciousness, she has no idea who she was. She journeys deeper into the deserted compound, horrified by the destruction wrought by her claws. Her nights are haunted by nightmares. She has flashes of horrible visions and wakes up screaming violently. What is she searching for, amongst all of her past horrors? Retribution? Revenge? Only she can decide as she deciphers her past, piece by piece.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what universe this falls under, so probably just my own AU? X-23 is such an interesting character, she needs more exposure. This is how I imagine her origin story to be long before she takes up Wolvie's mantle. She has a lot of ups and downs, but she ends up the hero, maybe... OR DOES SHE?! Idk, you'll just have to read it to the end. ;) (I am absolutely shameless)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE AND THIS IS PRETTY MUCH ENTIRELY NON-CANON.  
> It's fun to imagine though, isn't it? 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_458-25-243-JL-CP._ **

This is the number I was given. If I ever had a name, it was unknown to me. As I shifted in the debris, I squeezed my eyes shut more and more tightly. _I hope it was all an elaborate dream. Please let it have been a dream._ I fear what may await me in waking. I dread my own existence. Because deep down, I _know_ that it was not a dream. 

\---

As her eyes crack open, they are assaulted by the direct sunlight streaming in. Her throat gives a feeble croak as it tries to clear itself of dust. When she manages to free herself from the rubble, she sees the caved in ceiling. _The supports were weakened only in one corner of the room_. She steps away from the wreckage, and begins to observe the rest of her surroundings.

She seems to be contained in some sort of lab area, with a large examination table the main focus of the room. To the sides, standing against the walls, and strewn about the floor are thousands of pages of scrawled notes, x-rays, and whiteboard equations. She goes deeper into the room, peering into the darker corners. As her eyes adjust, she notices one set of x-rays that seem to stand apart from the rest.

It hangs from the door, seemingly inside of the glass. Small lights illuminate it from behind. The skeleton displayed is a female, with abnormally bright areas in the bones. She allows her eyes to roam over the figure, assessing the hip bones, the proportions of the arms and legs, and the protruding teeth. She feels oddly detached when she realizes that the skeletion is hers. She turns her attention to the equations nearest her.

They contain mostly scientist psychobabble, but as her eyes rove over the whiteboard, she recognizes several highly dangerous elements. Adamantium. Uranium. Radium. Iridium. She shows greater interest, watching as the numbers tell her a story.

A new, stronger alloy has been merged, creating adamantium that is possibly more dangerous than it already was. This alloy has the strength of adamantium, the latent toxicity of radium and uranium, and the stability of iridium. In short, they managed to create a lighter adamantium with a similar density. She shudders and steps away from these notes. Her eyes scan the pages at her feet, close-up blueprints for long retractable blades.

She finally tears her eyes away. _The sun will be setting soon_ , she tells herself. Food, water, and heat. She unlocks the door and shuts it behind her. Any sense of warmth from the previous room dissipated immediately. A large bunker-like hallway sloped downwards, curving out of sight. She shudders slightly, and with a deep breath, plunges into the darkness ahead.

\---

The only sound in this tomb echoes against its walls. Her footsteps and breath grow more ragged as she searches each room. It isn't until the third door that she finds a corpse. His face is slashed viciously, exposing his teeth and jawbone. He wears a labcoat that is soaked in dried blood. She shivers as she examines his form for something she can use.

She takes a keycard with a middle-aged man of strong cheekbones, a lighter, and a few pens. A soft word of regret escapes her lips before she sees what he had been working on. His soulless gaze is trained upon a mugshot of a young girl with dark black hair, hanging from a developing plate. Her face is soft, but it belies her strong jaw. Her bare body is tapered and well-defined, the build of an athlete. Her eyes are a piercing blue. She has seen her reflection in the windows. The girl in the picture is her. She twitches when she sees the marks dotting her figure, the precise lines of a surgeon drawn over the image in black permanent marker. She turns away, abandoning the corpse to stare at her. 

The deeper she goes, the more bodies she finds. They all have horrible cuts all over them, frantic and animalistic slashes that show rage. As she continues, she finds out more about herself. 

What she finds terrifies her. 

\---

_My name is Laura Kinney. I am a monster._

 

 


	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes to grips with her own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally getting into first person perspective. Warnings, I am a little rusty with 1st person, so bear with me as I struggle getting used to this again. Enjoy!

I feel a horrible pang as I recognise a pattern. All of the ruined faces, all of the atrocities to humanity that exist here, are all because of me. 

I walk down the main corridor, no longer daring to go into the open rooms. I can smell the blood from here. 

All I know so far is that I am a monster. I murdered the people who were experimenting on me. Call me a saint or a sinner, both are probably true. 

My breath heavies as I reach a set of double doors at the end. 

 

_Why am I torturing myself like this?_ I wonder.

 

    ~~Because you deserve it.~~

 

The doors lead to what appears to be a mess hall. My stomach growls in relief as I race to the kitchen in the back. I tear open the fridge and am greeted by the wonderful sight and smells of-- *snap*

 

_~~**MEAT.** ~~ _

_~~**MEATMEATMEATMEATMEAT.** ~~ _

 

~~~~~~~~I faintly realize that it's not my own voice, before I lose myself to my hunger.

 

**~~_rip rip tear eat. eat eat rip tear blood. hunger hunger lust. need this. meat. meat. rip._ ~~ **

 

 

*snap* My hands are drenched in blood, fingernails caked with beef and pork. I cough and try to spit out the raw muscle but I'm drowning, drowning in my own urges.  I rush to the sink and scrub myself until I'm soaked and clean of all remains of my guilt. 

My hunger satiated, I searched the cupboards with relative ease, if you could call it that. I find a backpack in the lockers behind, and fill it with canned food, granola bars, and instant military meals. I also grab a large pack of water bottles. 

_*Creaak.*_

My body freezes as I hold my breath. _I am not alone_. I lose track of time as I listen, waiting for another sound. _*Click.*_ My eyes dart towards the mess hall doors, and I duck behind the serving counter. I hear padded footsteps, the clip of a zipper against leather, the brush against a chair. It comes before I can stop it. 

* **SNIKT** *

I leap over the counter and have him pinned to the wall before he can yelp. My breathing is ragged and rough, my--claws--held close to his throat. His dark skin doesn't faze me. His surprised yellow stare doesn't make me bat an eye. His leather outfit? Nope. When I see his tail, though, I jump back.

 

_"What the fuck are you doing?!"_   My voice sounds crazed.

 

The devilish man eyes me up and down, taking in the outfit I had scrounged for myself from the living quarters near the mess. A pair of torn jeans and a black _Mayday Parade_ band t-shirt. Disheveled black hair in a haphazard braid. Four claws, extended from my knuckles, held out at my sides. His face breaks into a grin.

 

" _Ich fragte mich, wer ich hier finden könnte, aber du warst der letzte, den ich erwartet hatte_." He says this almost to himself. " _Ich habe dich vermisst_." He suddenly comes up to me, holding my face in his hands. I don't move a muscle. " _Du bist jetzt sicher, mein Sperling_."

His voice is soft and calming, and before I know it, I find myself breathing more steadily. * **snikt**.* I observe the markings that cover his skin, and finally he releases me. 

 

"Das ist better," he says. "You have a lot of explaining to do, _Sperling_." He notices I still hold him with weary regard. "What's the matter?"

 

"You obviously know some things about this place that I don't," I begin, my gaze never leaving him. "So, let's begin with the most obvious. Who am I?" Deep breath. "And more importantly, who are _you_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Wagner! Yasss I love Nightcrawler so much. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Ich fragte mich, wer ich hier finden könnte, aber du warst der letzte, den ich erwartet hatte-- I wondered who I would find here, but you were the last one I had expected.
> 
> Du bist jetzt sicher, mein Sperling-- You are safe now, my sparrow.
> 
> Ich habe dich vermisst-- I missed you.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Trials, Revelations, and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting in to the good stuff. Laura meets some of her fellow X-Men, and struggles to remember who she used to be.

He looks at me incredulously. Then understanding lights upon his face, replaced with rage. He curses softly. 

 

"I _told_ Logan it was a bad idea." He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. His lips curl up and I catch a glimpse of some unnecessarily sharp teeth. He finally looks up at me. "I suppose you are in need of an explanation." 

 

"Would be nice," I say. I cross my arms and plant my feet, waiting for his answer. "Who's Logan?"

 

"That. Is a long story," he laughs as though at an inside joke. "He has been everything. Soldier, samurai, ninja, teacher, hunter. He has lived more lives than any of us can imagine." He sighs, looks around as though remembering where we stood, and makes a decision. "We shouldn't linger here. This place never stays empty for long." 

 

"Where are we, anyway? All I've found out is that Alkalai Lake is a government facility so deep undercover that the _president_ doesn't know of it's existence."

 

"Well, you're not wrong." He holds out his hand for me to take. I stare at him. With an exasperated grunt, he grabs my hand.

 

As soon as we touch, I lose myself. I can no longer move, talk, or feel. I see darkness.

 

_***Bamf*** _

 

My feet touch solid ground, and I realize how cold I am. He releases my hand, and I cough deeply. Something isn't right. I have time to see a snow-covered landscape, with pines scattered about, and a single red flower, before I smell i-- *snap*

 

~~**_Danger. Danger. KILL IT._ ** ~~

    ~~Leaping at the blue man, pinning him to the earth. His breath is heavy, I grip his throat. He disappears in a cloud of blue smoke, and stands three feet away.~~

 

*SNIKT*   ~~He stares in horror. His eyes wide. Meek like prey. I smell **fear** , and his heartbeat, it pumps quicker. I lunge, he disappears. The world is hazy, I only have eye and nose for him. My quarry strikes with his tail. A foolish attempt to down me. I lust for his breath. He tries to run, he tries to dodge. I am faster. I am predator. I am ready for my prey.   ~~

 

~~I swipe and kick. I draw blood. Sweet _blood blood blood_. He whimpers and mewls like a rabbit. He cries out. He looks down at my hands. His eyes widen. I tilt my head. He doesn't smell like **fear**. I grimace and growl. Fear is prey. He disappears again. I smell him behind me. He tires. He tries to hide. He needs rest. I bare my teeth. He will regret. It is he who will die tonight. It is I who will feast...    ~~

*snap*

I'm gasping. I fall into the snow, and my claws retract. I whimper, feeling the flesh grow back into itself where they had been. 

 

Breathless, "What did you do? Why am I back?"

 

He holds up the decimated flower. "I didn't know these grew here. I forgot about your trigger scent." He tosses a blade in the air and catches it, looking pleased with himself. I notice the blood flowing freely down his cheek in two parallel lines. I wince. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was able to control me so completely." 

 

He cocks his head to the side. "She?"

 

"The voice in my head when I go berserk. She urges me on. She scares me, to tell the truth. She sounds like an animal, if they could talk." 

 

"Parrots can talk." He quirks an eyebrow at me, trying to lighten the mood.

 

"She doesn't sound like a fucking parrot, Blue." 

 

"Ah. That reminds me." He steps forward and helps me up. I shake his proffered hand. "We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Kurt Wagner. But everyone I know calls me Nightcrawler."  

 

"Laura Kinney, if my dogtags and experiment files are to be believed." I lower my eyes. "I'm really sorry. I don't know how to control her."  _ ** ~~why would you want to?~~**_ ~~~~

I wince. My hand flies to my temple. Nightcrawler nods, and I take his hand. We teleport to a grassy knoll, surrounded by a black metal fence. The ornate gate at the bottom of the hill has a mounted X in the metalwork. I turn towards the top of the hill, spotting two figures sparring together. I glance at Kurt, and he smiles encouragingly.

 

"Welcome home." 

 

    ---

 

"Logan!" Kurt calls out to the larger of the two men. He smiles when 'Logan' turns his head, and promptly gets kicked in the stomach. He growls at his parter, and he laughs at him.

 

"You had that comin', Wolvie!" A spry, nerdy-looking boy dodges out of the way, Logan's punch missing only a little. He pushes his mop of brown hair back from his face, and catches sight of us for the first time. His eyes wander over Nightcrawler, a grin still splitting his face. And then he looks at me. 

 

"Hey Laura," he says. I inwardly groan. His voice held the bated breath and anticipation of someone who had _feelings_ for a certain monster. I grimace.

 

"Laura!" Logan whirls around and is standing in front of me in a moment. He inspects me from head to toe, muttering like a worried mother hen. "Where were you? Charles couldn't reach you, we had no idea where you were! I had a bad feeling about it, the whole time! Next time, you aren't making any of the decisions, you are going to listen to me and not disappear for six months!" He pauses, gathering his breath. His face tightens as he notices my rigid posture. He glances at Kurt's face, the marks I left that would surely scar, and back to me. 

 

"Kiddo?" His voice gains a hint of suspicion. He turns to Kurt. "Where did you find her?"

 

"Alkalai." Kurt deadpans. His head bows, and his shoulders slump. "The things they were doing to her... Logan, it's worse than we thought. She didn't crash, they kidnapped her mid-flight. They took her, grafted her. Look at her claws." *SNIKT* "They gave her a poisoned dose of adamantium. I read the files before I found her. I hoped they weren't talking about Laura." 

 

Logan looks at my hands, dumbfounded. He gently swipes his finger down the length of my claws. "Oh, Laura." He pulls me into an unexpected embrace and I stiffen automatically. He notices and pulls back. 

 

"I don't know who any of you are to me," I whisper, not meeting anyone's eyes. "All I know is what I've read from the notes scattered there. What I gathered from their bodies. And, putting two and two together, discovered that I killed every person in that Godforsaken compound." Tears begin to threaten as I take off my shirt. I hear the audible gasps as Logan sees the cybernetics and the cuts and scars. "They made me into a monster. They encouraged Her to come out and play. They refined my trigger scent to not just berserk me, but to specifically summon Her and let Her take control of me. My code name was Jekyll and they called her Hyde." I finally meet Logan's eyes. "I don't know who I was, but they destroyed me and made me into the--" I stutter for a second, "-- _ **thing** \-- _that I am now. I don't regret taking each and every one of their lives, and if that doesn't scare you, it should, because it sure as hell scares me!"

A wispy voice breaks the silence between the shocked men.

 _Laura, I am sorry for what you went through, I truly am. But I think what is best is for you to get some rest. Everyone come inside, now. Peter, show her to her room. I have to discuss this with the rest of you. Laura, trust Peter. He will not harm you. None of the mutants in my house will harm you. I need you to try your best to relax._  

 

After a few heartbeats, Logan sighs. "You heard the professor," He mutters. We all join hands and Nightcrawler sends us up to the mansion.

 


	4. Ugh, Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the romance rabbit-hole we go!

We walk through the mansion in silence. Logan gives me a final glance before being swept away in the arms of a gorgeous redhead. Peter--was that his name?--tries his hardest not to stare. Cute. 

 

"So, this is Xavier's School. The sign outside says it's for 'gifted youngsters'--" he makes quotation marks in the air "--but it's really a safe haven for mutants. Like yourself." He scratches the back of his neck nervously. I try my best for a polite smile. 

 

"You're not?" He glances at me, then at his shoes. 

 

"No. I wasn't born with my powers, like a mutant is. I got bitten by a radioactive spider, back when I was a freshman in high school. I just graduated last year. Professor X made a temporary exception for me here because, well, firstly, I wanted to have him tutor me, and secondly, because I'm still too _young_ and _inexperienced_ for the Avengers or the Fantastic Four." He sighed and scuffed his shoe on the hardwood floor. We went up three sets of stairs and finally came to rest at number 302. 

 

"Here's your room," he said, jiggling the keys in the lock. It swung open with a light creak. 

 

"Why do you have the key to my room? Did the Professor give it to you?"

 

"Ah, no." His voice falters under my accusatory gaze, and he avoids my eyes as he hands me the keys. "We... Had a thing. Before you left. Before Alkalai." He meets my eyes and I'm a little disappointed to see his face go steely and defensive. 

 

"I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm not going to try to get you to remember what we had. It would be unfair to the both of us. Right now, all you need is a friend, and that's what I'm going to be." He gestures into the dark room. "Get some rest, Laura."

He touches my shoulder briefly before leaving me to my own devices. 

 

Sighing, I shut my door behind me. I place the keys on my desk, and decide to inspect my wardrobe. I open the doors to find (thankfully) a rather expansive closet with varied clothing. Mostly dark colors for blending in, I notice, but there is the occasional lightly colored t-shirt or skirt.

I shut the doors and after pulling off my shoes and outrageously too-big jeans, try to settle in for a nap. 

I toss and turn and after a fruitless hour of no sleep, I decide to go downstairs to rustle up a snack and maybe--gasp--try to make some friends.

I sort through the drawers beneath and find a fresh set of underwear, a new bra, and a pair of jeans that are actually my size. Then I look at the shirts that I own, and decide on a loose, floral black blouse. I pull on a pair of black pumps with it, and turn to my bathroom. Behind the mirror I find very little in the way of makeup, but do manage a black eyeliner tub and some lipstick. My hair, I unravel the braid I had it in, finger-comb through it, and put in a small silver clip. I examine my reflection with scrutiny, and finally decide that I can't do any better at the moment. 

I hear a knock at my door, and some shuffling feet. "Hey! New bitch!" I groan. So much for a good first impression. I open the door to see a tall girl with light green skin. Her hair seems to be made of flowers, and her eyes seem to glow yellow. She raises an eyebrow as she looks down at me. "You don't look so tough, for the girl who sliced and diced Nightcrawler." 

I glance down, noting her bare feet and lack of any real clothing. Her feet seem to just be the roots of a tree. _How does she move?_

 

"Hi, I'm Laura," I say. I try for a smile and hold out my hand for her to shake. "It was really a misunderstanding, I was in a compromising situation. He startled me, is all."

 

"I don't know about that," Her vague comment unnerves me, but she quickly moves on. "So! Daughter of Wolverine makes her triumphant return! I got here after you left, so you don't have to worry about already knowing me or not." She suddenly seems to notice for the first time that I must be going out. 

 

"Ooh! You look like you're going on a date. So soon? I hope you're meeting up with that lovely Mister Parker, he's been beside himself hoping you'll remember him... Although I must admit, the other X-Boys are a little excited that the playing field has been leveled." She leans in really close, giving me a whiff of flowers. Her voice lowers with a conspiring quirk to her mouth. "I hear Gambit is looking for you. In your position, I recommend you jump him while you can." She leans back and gives me one last smile. She starts to go into the room across the hall. "Mess hall is on the second floor. You can't miss it." With a little wave, she disappears.

 

I give out a huff and lock my door behind me. Stuffing the keys into my pocket, I head down to the mess, unsure of whom I am seeking.

 

   ---

Before I can make it I'm intercepted by the same redheaded bombshell that I saw with Logan earlier. 

 

"Laura." The name rolls off her tongue divinely. "If I could have a word with you, please?" 

I nod, even though I wish she would leave me alone. 

We make our way towards the lawn, meandering through the gardens. 

 

"I'm a telepath, like Xavier," she begins. She steeples her fingers while we walk, deep in thought. "I would like to help you discern your past from your recent memories, if you are willing. However, if you are comfortable now, I will not pry." 

I hesitate. 

 

"I'm grateful for the offer, Jean." I feel her stiffen at using her first name. Good. "But I think I'd like to ride this out a little bit. Enjoy myself before the memories start flooding back. I need some time to recuperate from..." I lift my shirt a little, exposing the metal gracing my skin. I drop the shirt and shrug. "You're very generous, but I'd like to see if they return by themselves. I talked to Wolvie, and he said sometimes they come back on their own. Being around people here, that I knew, will surely help." 

She nods in understanding, but narrows her eyes. "Be weary, Laura." She eyes me up and down. Almost grudgingly, she smirks. "Try not to break too many hearts while you 'enjoy' yourself, as you so eloquently put it. If you _must_ follow through with your plan... please be sure to take  _precautions_." She saunters away, towards the pool.

 

"Fucking telepath," I mutter.

   ---

When I enter the large eating area, the activity inside lowers its volume. People talk more quietly, turn and catch a glance at the amnesiac heroine returnee. I sigh and make my way towards the counter, inconspicuously searching for a familiar face. I grab a plate of food and take an empty chair near the back. About halfway through my cheeseburger (quite delicious actually) an extremely attractive man sits down across from me.

 

"Hello, Laura." His voice has a despicably cultured tone to it, as though raised in royalty. His eyes a crystal blue, with blond hair, he was inexplicably fatal. 

 

"Hi," I manage. "Who are you?" My voice seems to have gone down an octave. _This man is dangerous_. 

 

He laughs. "My name is Warren. Everyone around here calls me Angel." I notice the bulge beneath his suit, almost indicernable from his body.

 

"You have wings, then?" I give a sly smile. "If you can fly, that means you must have _fantastic_ stamina."  _Holy shit are you flirting? What are you thinking?!_  

 

He raises his eyebrows. "Yes, actually. If you want to see them..." He shrugs. "Come by my room. I'm usually reading or working out by now, but I just _had_ to introduce myself. I just came back, too." He gives me a suggestive smile, flashing a set of dimples. "I'm in room 406. You're welcome to stop by after you eat something. If you happen to see something... else, so be it." 

I smile to myself as he gracefully leaves me to finish my meal. As soon as he's on the staircase, I wolf down the rest of my food with a fervor, rush to the bathroom to check my lipstick, and start my slow ascent up to room 406.  _ ** ~~yes. he will do.~~**_

I grinned to myself, remembering that I wore matching undergarments.

\--

I knocked on room 406, feeling unbearably restless. His come-hither stare had left me hornier than I thought. After a soft shuffling, his door opened. He stood shirtless, wearing some sort of harness. He grins at me, and beckons me inside. 

 

He shuts the door behind me, and locks it. I grin at the view of his magnificent body. He faces me again, and undoes the harness. Two white, glorious feathered wings explode forth, practically shimmering in the light of his spacious room. I stare on in awe as he flexes and moves these great appendages with relief. 

 

"You're beautiful," I breathe. His smile takes on a predatory quality that excites me. "Absolutely fucking spectacular." 

 

"I was about to say the same thing." He reaches for his belt, and I pull my shirt over my head. He admires my lacy bra, and comes forward to me. He kisses me softly, gently, but it isn't enough for me. I hungrily devour his mouth, exploring it with my own. He exhales sharply, and begins gracing his fingers over my collarbone. 

"What about Parker?" He says huskily.

I grin devilishly up at him. I stroke his wings, enamored with their glory.  

 

"Peter Parker who?" He growls and relieves me of my remaining clothing, pulling me to his bed. As we explore each other, I catch a glimpse of a red and blue suit, hovering near the window. Before it registers in my brain, Warren and I became one, shattering all of my thoughts and filling my eyes with stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random one-night stand, I couldn't help it. It's for the plot, I SWEAR!!!


	5. Love is War, and War is Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Confrontation. Bloodshed. Tears. This chapter is a rollercoaster. In the immortal words of Samuel L. Jackson, "Hold on to your butts!"
> 
> SUUUPER LOOONG Chapter I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overly-dramatic title, but whatever. It fits, unfortunately. As always, feedback is appreciated. Let me know if anything doesn't add up.

I yawned and stretched, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. I fall back onto the bed, cushioning myself on his soft wings. When I open them, I am graced by the lovely countenance of Warren Worthington III. _God, he's beautiful._ His chiseled jaw and cheekbones were softened by sleep. His eyelashes were the color of spun gold at the roots, with light brown towards the tips. His hair was practically sparkling in the morning sunshine. I smiled to myself. He smiled back, his dimples peeking out in his sleep. I leaned down on one elbow, just watching him breathe. 

I glanced at the clock. **6:32**. _Damn_. I sighed and escaped from his sheets as silently as I could. I gathered my clothes and began to dress. In the mirror, I saw his form sit up and look at me. I grinned at him as I hooked my bra. 

 

"Morning, gorgeous." My voice was still a little husky so early in the morning.

 

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." He got out of bed and kissed my neck as I pulled on my jeans. 

 

"Come on, I really shouldn't stay," I try to sound serious, but fail. I burst into giggles as he traces his hands over my ribcage, hitting my soft spot. "Warren, please. I don't want to be caught doing the walk of shame so soon, I'd like to retain some dignity." 

 

"Where's the fun in that?" He says playfully. "I want people to know. I really like you, Laura. I always have." 

 

"I thought we were past liking, Mr. Worthington," I lower my voice to a whisper. "It'd be a shame to know you think otherwise, considering last night." 

 

"Mm, it was the best night of my life." He lets me go long enough to pull on my undershirt from yesterday. Then his lips capture mine. 

I give him a light slap on the cheek as I pull away. 

 

"Naughty little boy," I chuckle. I gather my bag and put on my shoes. He envelops me in the safety of his wings. I gasp as his feathers brush against my skin. 

 

"Stay for a little while longer," He pleads. "I'll go get breakfast, and we can spend the morning together. It's Saturday, I don't have any classes."

I consider a moment, chewing my lip thoughtfully. Then, I give him an evil smile. 

 

"Nah." I stroke his feathers teasingly. "I think I'll go visit Logan. My father." I wrinkle my nose mischievously as I have a thought.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm Logan's clone. We have the same DNA, piece for piece. So you kind of slept with the Wolverine." 

 

"Ugh, _God_ , Laura! Now I can never look the man in the eye again!" 

 

I push away, giggling at his blushing red face. 

 

Then I catch sight of a little piece of paper taped to his mirror. I only see it for a second. Maybe two. But I know then exactly why I'm there.  

 

 

>   * _~~Laura Kinney/X-23~~_
>   * _Rogue_
>   * _Soorya/Dust_
>   * _Pixie_
>   * _Emma Frost_
>   * _Ororoe/Storm_
>   * _Lulo/Forest_
>   * _Mindee, Celeste, Phoebe/The Cuckoos_
> 


It's a fuck-it list.

     

* * *

 

I make my way down the steps a floor, turning at the next landing. I'm surprised to see a group of female students whispering near the window at the end of the hall. I only catch snippets as I make my way past.

 

"--Did you hear--?"

"--Last night, I heard--!"

"--Ambushed--The Green Goblin!"

"--Most ruthless I've ever seen him..."

 

I roll my eyes, and fumble with my keys. I catch their eyes, like deer caught in a set of headlights. I keep my head down as I enter my room. 

I lock the door behind me, lest they ambush me for any drops of gossip I might have. I sigh deeply and kick off my shoes. That's when I notice I'm not alone. 

 

A man in a red and blue suit stands near the open window. I didn't smell him because of the breeze. My heart drops.

 

"Why did you do it?" His voice is soft, resigned, defeated. He reaches for his mask, and I realize I'm standing face-to-face with Peter Parker.

I cross my arms over my chest. _Shit, even **I** know that I'm being defensive_. I push a strand of hair out of my face. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  _Fucking liar liar pants on fire!_

 

"Yes, you do, Laura! _Warren_. Why?" His face flickers; rage, to anguish.  _Shit, this isn't what I wanted. Anything but this. God, he looks so lost._

 

"I really don't think it's any of your business, Peter. I spent the night with him. It's no big deal, I wasn't a virgin."   _Stop being such a bitch._

 

He's horrified. "But--but we promised..." He flounders. "We were going to wait..." A single teardrop falls from Peter's left eye. Then, his face slides into a horrible, steely mask.  _Indifference. It's_ _indifference_.

My face tightens as I try to lie through my teeth. _You knew he loved you._  "I'm sorry if I led you on, Peter, but I'm not the same person I was. They changed me. I just wanted a quick high, you know? You're the kind of person who is the marrying type. I'm not. I didn't think you wanted me in that wa--"

 

The mask slips. _"I only **ever** wanted you!" _  He gasps for breath, as though suffocating. "I would have done _anything_ for you. And I maybe would have been okay, you know? I could have gotten over it if I had _heard_ it from you, or even from Warren. I thought I was meeting you for dinner. I found a note on my door telling me where to be. But imagine my _surprise_ when I swung up to find him fucking you in his bed."  _Oh fuck. Shit shit shit. Tell him, you idiot._

 

I struggle to keep my composure. His pain is starting to get to me. 

 

With a final gasp, he looks me dead in the eye. "I loved you." He grabs his mask from the chair, and pulls it on. He starts to climb out the window.  _Omigod._

 

"Peter--"

 

He looks back at me, white glass eyepieces expressionless. Waiting. 

 

"I... I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you so deeply." I bite my lip. "If it makes you feel any better, Warren is an ass. He has a piece of paper taped to his bathroom mirror. A bunch of girls' names... A fuck-it list. My name was at the top. 

 

"I just wanted to get all of my frustrations out. Having a one-night stand seemed like a healthier catharsis than everything else that was running through my mind. I... I hope you can forgive me. Because I want to go on that date with you someday."

 

He narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He looks at his feet. He almost imperceptibly shakes his head no. I feel my pulse in my throat as he swings away.

 

* * *

 

 

"Fucking hell!" Logan yells as he dodges my swipes, barely. We're sparring on the Mansion's back lawn. I miss him by a hair and slice a large piece out of a pine tree. 

 

I stand still for a second, catching my breath. I growl and kick at his stomach. He coughs.

 

"Laura, damn, who pissed you off?!" He ducks as I aim to decapitate him. "Fine, I see you're not in a talking mood, then." He releases his own roar as he starts stabbing at me in return. I give him a nasty cut on the inside of his arm, sending his blood all over his tank top.

 

"That was a new shirt," He snarls. The cut heals, the severed artery stitching itself back together. I bare my teeth and swipe at his legs with a low kick. Our adamantium connects, and I shriek in pain. He pins me to the grass with his body weight, forcing me to look at him. 

 

"Now," He pants heavily. "You're going to tell me what's got you so damn worked up!"

Now that our eyes connect, I feel mine filling with tears. 

 

"Logan... It's all my fault..." I accept the hand he offers to help me up. "I was stupid enough to think that Warren actually liked me, and now I lost Peter..."

 

He narrows his eyes in concern, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Honey, what happened?" 

 

"I saw Warren's fuck-it list after I woke up with him, that's what! He finally crossed me offand now Peter won't let me apologize because he had to endure the sight of us toge--" Something clicks in my head. "Wait. Peter said he got a note telling him where to be." 

 

Logan raises his eyebrows as I release a string of curses and tear away from him. He tries to run after me. 

 

"Laura, what are you doing?" He huffs.

 

" **I'm giving in to the monster.** "

 

* * *

  

"Why the fuck did you do it, Warren?!" I have him pinned by the neck against his locker. His wings are hidden away in his harness beneath a red t-shirt. 

 

"What do you mean?" He growls. My eyes narrow to slits. 

 

"You know what I mean, asshole. You planned it, didn't you? Lure me into your bed so you could laugh about Peter watching us fuck--what a plan! Start talking, pretty boy, before I pluck you like a turkey."

 

His mouth curves up a little. "It actually wasn't my original idea. I really did wanna fuck you. But then I thought, well! Peter screwed me over with the Cuckoos, it's a perfect opportunity to get some revenge..."

     ~~ _ **Gut him like a tandoori fish and hang his wings from the lampost.**_~~

I shake my head, face contorted into a snarl. I meet his eyes again. 

 

"Alright, motherfucker," --my voice doesn't sound right-- "You thought the animal was cute last night, didn't you? You thought she was a thrill to fuck with. You're not going to be happy that you pissed her off. She's telling me to eviscerate you and hang your wings outside. So unless you want me to comply with her wishes, you're going to leave. Go back to mommy and daddy. I don't ever want to see your face again. Understand?" He nods with effort. I press my arm more deeply into his throat. "I said, do you understand me, fuckwad?!" 

 

"Yes, Laura!" He rasps. I run my claws down his face threateningly. 

 

"I really liked you, too." I bite his ear, much harder than last night. He whimpers, and I feel his apple jump. "It's a shame you turned out to be such a little shit. I would've been willing to do you again, had you hidden your list better. Looks like you lost your chance." I feel him stirring against my leg.  _Perverted shit likes being beat upon. He gets off on me threatening him._  He voices my thoughts. 

 

"Fuck, you're sexy when you're pissed." He speaks in a mere whisper, only barely loud enough for me to hear. He presses his length harder against my leg. 

 

"Stuff it, assbag." I scrape my claws down his cheek, just hard enough to draw blood. He winces. "Next time, I won't exhibit any of this control. Next time I see you, bub, I'll mount your wings on my wall." I send him flying against the lockers, and he starts sliding down to the floor. 

 

I snarl at the girls who skitter by, my claws still extended. They watch in horror as Warren Worthington III coughs up blood beneath his locker, with a large X ripped through the metal. 

 

* * *

 

 I stalk up the stairs, unwilling to talk to anyone. I register the whispers as they blur by, but I don't pay them any heed. 

 

I open the door to my room and slam it behind me. The sight of my room calms me a little. I run up to my bed and flop down upon it, hugging my pillow to my chest. I clutch at the fabric, willing myself to try to breathe slower. 

 

~~_**You could have handled that better, you know. You could have at least tried to hurt him. Now he won't stop. He wasn't scared of you. You're more scared of yourself than he was of you...** _ ~~

 

I growl at the voice. _Shut up. You don't know anything. You're just a stupid animal. A mistake. A ghost._

 

 ~~ _ **Oh, I'm the animal, am I?? Who ruthlessly broke Peter's heart of their own volition? I never told you to do that. He would have been a good ally....**_~~  

 

 

_You know nothing of allies or friends, bitch. You just see people as prey._

 

 **** ~~**_Hah. You're not wrong. I think you know me better than you let on._ ** ~~

 

I shake my head, trying to shut out her laughter. I grab my remote and turn on the television. My eyes widen as I pay attention to the news. 

 

_"It's a shocking development, here, Stacy. I'm here at the scene of the battle, and I'm terrified to report that no one knows just what is going on. It appears that a giant robot is attacking the cables of the Main Street Bridge! People are scattering and trying to leave their cars, but it looks like complete gridlock-- I can't really tell now, Stacy, because there's a large jet--lowering its altitude--There's a team exiting the plane--There's a lot of smoke, I can't see anything... It's not the Avengers, I'm not sure what's happening--!"_

 

I'm racing down the steps as fast as my legs can carry me. I had seen the telltale claws of a certain father figure. 

 

* * *

  

"Holy shit, Storm! Why didn't you tell me?! I could be there, helping!" I scream at the former headmistress. 

She narrows her eyes at me. 

 

"It wasn't pertinent for you to know, Laura. You're a student, you're not yet trained to go on missions properly. It was ridiculous enough to have let you go last time, and you disappeared for six months and lost your mind. Obviously, Logan wasn't going to risk you like that again." 

I glare at her, fuming. She sighs in defeat. 

 

"Okay, perhaps you should have been informed. But it's too late. The Sentinel has already been destroyed. If you really want to train to do field work that badly, go to the Danger room. See how well you fare." She adjusts her stance and looks me dead in the eye. "But if you get hurt, it's all your fault and I didn't tell you to go down there. You wandered in on your own and Danger activated herself. Deal?" 

I nod. 

 

"Good." 

I cast a glance behind her into her den. A handsome black man stands deeper into the room, wearing shiny black body armor. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and avoids my eyes when he notices me looking. Storm has a little proud smirk on her lips.

 

"Nice," I whisper so only she can hear. " _Very_ nice." 

 

She gives a short little snort. "You have _no_ idea." She shuts the door and I'm left standing in the staff's quarters alone. 

 

I realize only then that I'm starving, and head down to the kitchen to rustle up some grub. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow." Nightcrawler sits across from me as I wolf down my fifth slice of colossal pizza. "You said you were hungry, I guess."

 

"Eah," I say through a mouthful. "Tho now I haffa rye un et ihm ack fore ee athe me foreffah."  

 

"He won't hate you forever," Kurt sighs. "You just have to show him you need him. I don't know how, though." 

 

I finally swallow. "That's my problem, isn't it? I have no idea how to work a relationship. I guess I just have to become a spinster for a while until he decides he's willing to give it a try." I drop my face into my hands. "Ughh, I hope he comes around soon. He's gone back to his Aunt's house at the most inopportune time for me; I'm really feeling horny and I don't think another one-night-stand is going to blow over well." 

 

He rolls his eyes. "You think?"

 

"Okay, I _know_ it won't blow over well."

 

"Hah! You got that right!" We look up to see the tree girl from before. My neighbor from across the hall sits down in a nearby chair. "If you really need some action that bad, just tell him. Tell him you wanna make it up to him. Give him what should've been his first." She gives me a devlish grin. "But if you're fed up with him, I still recommend Gambit. That Remy Lebeaux is a fox."

 

Nightcrawler scoffs. "His accent is _annoying_." 

 

"And yours isn't?" She snaps at him. "You're just jealous because he's such a player." 

 

"Please," He huffs. "My voice is _not_ annoying. It's alluring and charming." 

 

"You're right, Kurt. I like the German tongue. It has a very _sensual_ feel." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

My neighbor laughs. 

 

"You know what? I like you, Laura."  Her eyes twinkle. "I don't believe I ever introduced myself properly. I'm Forest."

She holds out her hand for me to shake, and I take it.

 

"Nice to meet you. So, Kurt can teleport. I can heal. What's _your_ gift?" 

 

"I can communicate with and manipulate pretty much anything that respirates. Plants, animals, microorganisms. I even have some low-level emotion manipulation with humans. But it's harder with them, my power saps much more quickly then." 

 

"Microorganisms. Does that mean--?"

 

"Yes, X-23. I have the ability to create bioweapons, killer viruses, and superbacteria. Mutant genetics. It's pretty much given me the power to create World War 3."

 

"That's possibly the most impressive thing I've ever heard, and I know some things about my dad that would curl even the White Queen's hair."

 

She smiles knowingly. "Yes, Laura. It _is_ impressive. Because not only does it give me diplomatic immunity pretty much everywhere, it also gives me _unlimited_ friends. You ever need a favor, talk to me."  With a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, she saunters off. 

 

"What a piece of work," I mutter. Still, I can't help but nod in respect as she leaves. Nightcrawler just shakes his head.

 

* * *

 

I sit down on the stone bench outside the mansion. The sun has set and the stars are peeking out from behind the clouds. I close my eyes and breathe. 

 

A slow breeze rattles the leaves above my head. I feel the rhythm of the night as I meditate. The air is fresh, chilled. The nocturnal creatures sing and chirp and click. The heartbeat of the land thrums with my own as I calm myself almost to the point of dozing. 

 

"Hello, _Mademoiselle_ ," A deep voice coos. 

I crack my eyelids open just a bit, then close them again. 

 

"Shh. I'm finding my zen." 

 

"Is that any way to treat your newest _beau?"_ He laughs and tsks at me _._

 

"Sure, considering _my_ luck with relationships. I suck at them majorly." 

 

"That's nothing new, you always have." He chuckles as my expression darkens and I look up at him directly for the first time. His face is chiseled, laugh lines creasing his eyes. Forest was right; the man has the cheekbones of a _god_. His red irises flicker like candles. His brown hair is soft and swept across his face, the sides of his head shaved closely. I see the lightest hint of salt and pepper in his temples. Even in his street clothes, the man exudes power and experience. 

 

"What, did you think you would magically change overnight just because you lost your marbles? People don't change." He sits down beside me. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now." His smile is disarming, the little dimples in his cheeks making him seem younger. 

I sigh and hug my knees to my chest, defeated in my meditation.

 

"My memories have been coming back, piece by piece," I say slowly. The words seem to stick in my throat. "Warren isn't the same as he was before Apocalypse, is he? I was drawn to him from the fragments I had. But he became worse. I remember after Apocalypse... He wasn't Angel anymore. He was Archangel. Crueller. Harsher. Not the same." 

He nods, and I continue. 

 

"I know who you are, Gambit. I know your face, and I have associations with it. Not ones that I particularly like right now."

 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, _chere_."

 

"Hey, it's _all_ good stuff. I mean _really_ good," I shudder a little as I am swept over with the fragment of his hands on me. I shake myself out of it. "But I'm still hurting after the Warren and Peter shenanigans, so I'd probably better _not_... _do_ what I really _want_ to with you right now..."   ~~ _ **Why not?**_~~

 

 

"I understand," he whispers. "I will be exactly what you need. A _real_ man doesn't balk when a woman has problems that can't be solved with sex."

He opens his arms, muscles rippling beneath his button-down. A wave of loneliness is sent down my spine and I'm weeping before my face hits his shoulder. He holds me close, touches my hair, and whispers to me in Creole to calm me. 

 

I realize how starved I've been. Humans desperately need physical contact to feel grounded. I allow myself to let everything out, all the feelings I'd locked in my chest. He takes it all in. I now knew that he was what I'd been looking for all along: a loving friend. 

 

"Hush, now Laura." His voice was like velvet. "Nothing was your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. You are a wonderful person, and you need to stop dreading what you can do. She isn't in control, she isn't strong enough for that. She tortures you because she's otherwise powerless. Don't let her win."

He kisses my hair. I grip his waist, willing myself back together. My heartbeat quickens as he still holds me. I feel his eyes on me and the air is very warm all of a sudden. I try to avoid looking at him but I know I'm doomed. 

His lips find mine and it takes all of my strength to not cry out in ecstasy. His kiss sends sparks flickering through me, and I offhandedly remember his mutant power to transfer kinetic energy. His hands run down my back slowly. I feel my stomach clench as need for him washes over me. His breath is warm on my face and he smiles against my lips. Right when I think I'll burst, he pulls away. His cocky grin makes me flush. 

 

"I remember what you said, honey," He coos. "I'm going to pass this time. I want to wait to be with you until you're no longer vulnerable. You're going to enjoy me when you're ready. No Peter Parker baggage weighing you down." 

He sweeps his palms up my thighs and places a soft kiss on my nose. I whimper and reach for him but he isn't there. 

 

"I'm not taking advantage of you. You're going to be _fully_ in control of yourself when you know me."

With a laugh and a gentlemanly bow, he glides into the night. 

 

_Damn, that was **way** too fucking close. If he had been a different person... Holy hell, I need to get a life. _

 

**Seems to me like you lead a pretty exciting life.**

My neck snaps up and I see Jean standing off in the shadows of the tree on the corner. She grins and comes over to sit next to me. I try my very hardest to not glare at her as she approaches. 

 

"That was _something_ ," she says, a smile still lingering. "I have to say, Remy certainly has _quite_ an imagination. You're lucky he backed off of his own volition, the things he wanted to..." She shudders in delight. "Let's just say that reading _his_ mind is better than any porn under the sun." 

My face reddens and I grit my teeth, my irratibility rising. 

 

"Glad to know you get off on others' thoughts, _Jean."_   She stiffens at hearing her name so blatantly emphasized. 

 

"Not as much as you may think." Her demeanor has shifted noticeably. Her voice is colder as she states, "The professor is looking for you. He could have come to see you himself, but I think the old man has premonition as well as telepathy. He sent me instead." She regards me for a moment longer, then rises from the bench. "Try your absolute hardest to keep it in your pants, 23. Your father would absolutely have a heart attack if he _knew_ what was running through your head."     _ ~~ ** ~~W~~ as that a threat, bitch?     **~~_

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~Jean rubbernecks and observes me. A long moment of silence passes. Her eyes narrow to slits. "And see if you can keep Her under control. Remember my offer. I can try to contain Her, if She continues to be... bothersome."

She walks down the same path Gambit had. A sudden thought must occur to her, because she pauses and calls back to me. 

 

"Could she be the reason for your sudden unquenchable... urges?" 

I suck my teeth, unable to give her an answer. That had been my sneaking suspicion as well.

She nods to herself, though I said nothing. She continues on, though more slowly this time. 

 

I sigh when she's gone.  _I'll make him wait until I'm good and ready, dammit._

 

A glacial voice enters my head, speaking matter-of-factly. **   Laura, I would request your presence at your convenience. Thank you.  **

 

As soon as I feel him leave my head, I mutter to myself and bring myself to my feet. "Fucking telepaths." I'd avoided it long enough. 

Time for my appointment with the unflappable Headmaster, Charles Xavier.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* i'm so sorry.
> 
> Apologies to Warren Worthington III, whom I have made the bad guy here. He's not really *that* big of an ass, I just needed it to fall into place so everything later on would fit. 
> 
> ***CHAPTER SUBJECT TO CHANGE, IT DEPENDS***
> 
> Also, totally off-topic, I listened to "Numb" by Nick Jonas while writing this, IDK. The lyrics actually really well describe it.


	6. A Visit With the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets a talking-to. 
> 
> Her behavior is absolutely unacceptable, and it's about to be made known to her.

I sit in the mammoth office alone, tapping my foot. The echoes of the sound reverberate through the room, uncannily loud. 

A door unlatches behind me, and a hand comes to rest on my shoulder. 

 

"Hello, Laura. I apologize for Charles' absence, but he is unfortunately indisposed at the moment." A warm voice resonates and I feel chills down my spine. _Animalistic_.

Doctor Henry "Hank" McCoy skirts the large mahogany desk and comes to sit across from me. His features are striking, leonine and a brilliant royal blue. His stature is offset by the delicate tortoiseshell spectacles that rest on his nose. 

 

"Why did he demand to see me if he won't even come speak face-to-face?" I force my voice into an even dictation. 

 

"That's a good question," He concedes. "I don't understand all of Charles' reasons for how he acts, and I don't expect to. However, it is not Charles that is on trial here today." He adjusts his position, stroking his chin and drumming his claws on the table. "Why do you think you're here right now, Laura?" 

 

"I don't know," I hiss. "Maybe you should fucking tell me instead of trying to reverse-psychology the answer out of me. I respond best to directness." 

He raises an eyebrow, and my face flushes. He's examining me calmly, like a predator regards their prey. Calculating my downfall. I know that look all too well. 

 

"You're here for a few reasons, Laura. First and foremost, your frivolous attitude with the instructors and your attempted relationship with several of them." 

 

"They're my age, I didn't know they were the professors. I thought they were teacher's aides, and therefore fair game. If you want me to take them seriously, make them dress like teachers and not surfers."

He tilts his head, then nods. 

 

"Very well, I'll let that one slide. I _have_ been advocating for a staff dress code for a few months now, to no avail..." He jots down on a sticky note and places it on Charles' computer monitor. "However, there _is_ the matter with the Worthington boy. You must understand, I think you did the right thing. However, his mother is a very large contributor to the school. She was... not pleased, to say the least." He rubs his eyes beneath his glasses, palming them tiredly. "Mrs. Worthington is not the type of woman you say no to."

I incline my head, indicating for him to continue. 

 

"You must understand, this was not my choice, Laura. I had never intended for such a thing to occur so closely to your most recent emotional trauma, however..." He shrugs, defeated. "My hands are tied." 

I sit back, crossing my arms, considering my English Lit professor.

 

" **Do** explain, _Hank_." He flinches a little. He must draw parallels between my father and I. _Good_. "What could be so horrible that you feel guilty over it?"

 

"I..." He clears his throat. "Remy Lebeau has been assigned to you as your confidant and safe escort. He has ample power and he has been verified as trustworthy." He takes a deep breath, steeling himself. "Warren has advocated to have you incarcerated beneath the school." 

 

"WHAT?" 

 

"I--I admit that it's not ideal," he stammers. "It's out of my hands, Laura, and I can't--"

 

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" I'm sobbing, but I don't care anymore.

 

"In his words or mine?" Hank shuts his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. "You assaulted him and made promises on his life, thus his mother views you as a threat to society and mutantkind as a whole--!"

I'm hyperventilating. The room is swimming in sparkles and tunnelling into a pinprick of sight. My hearing is fading. I hear him calling my name, shaking me, trying to distract me before I faint. 

My vision comes back with a pop, and my face is wet with tears. I stare into Hank's soulful golden eyes, and feel my own welling up again. My voice is barely audible as I try to find the faculty to speak. 

 

"Don't make me go down there," I gasp. I clutch desperately at his lapel, probably ruining his very nicely tailored teacher suit. I touch his neck, burying my fingers in his fur. He tries to bring me up into the chair, a couch, something, so he isn't holding me in such an unacceptable manner. I fall into the couch and I'm sobbing before I can stop myself. Beast is huffing from the effort of hauling me into the couch. "Don't make me be in a tiny padded cell! I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life as a caged animal!" I'm hysterical.

I hear a deeply feminine sigh escape from Beast's lips, and with the shifting of millions of scales, Mystique is standing before me in all of her glory. 

 

"I told you this was a bad idea, Charles. You need to tell Mrs. Worthington to fuck the hell off. Laura is in no shape to go down there. She clearly suffers from PTSD, she's not in the proper mental state for such a punishment." She pauses, as though listening. "I know, I know. Tell her she'll have to answer to me. I don't care, I'm not sending this child down there."  She only takes a breath, and then starts yelling as though interrupting Xavier. "I don't care Charles! The poor girl practically fainted at the thought of it, she's traumatized from her time at the Facility, she's not going down there. She'll never survive." Her face hardens. "Case closed, Charles. She's not going into custody, period." Her eyes focus and she relaxes her stance, regarding me and deciding the best course of action. 

She sidles up beside me, kneeling on the carpet near the couch. 

 

"It's okay, Laura," she sang. 

I grunt angrilly as I palm away my tears. 

 

"I hate it when I do that," I mumble. "I just can't _stop_ it." I gaze into her eyes, pleading. "Don't send me down there, I--I can't..."

 

"I know, honey." She strokes my hair, wiping the remaining trails from my face. "It was wrong of Charles to even consider it. I don't know what was running through that obliviously brilliant brain of his." She smiles soothingly, and I begin to breathe more evenly. 

 

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm weak." I lurch up and envelop her in a hug. She only hesitates for a moment before hugging me back. 

 

"Darling, you are _not_ weak. You are stronger than anyone knows." She still holds me tight, brushing my hair back. She rocks me back and forth until the shaking stops.

 

"I'm always available, Laura. For you, I will make time. You deserve that." She smiles and touches my cheek. 

 

"Thank you, Mystique." 

 

"Do you remember much about me?" Her face is curious, open.

 

"Only a little. I don't get clear memories. More like feelings, vague inklings. For you, mostly trust. Not much else, I can't tell..." 

She avoids my eyes. 

 

"I'm surprised you got that," she admits. "I was... a different person when you knew me before. But Charles helped me after Erik died. He helped me find myself again. Taught me to feel, to love, to care again." She meets my gaze. "I want to apologize for how I treated you in the past. But I'm going to make it right this time. Anything you need, just ask. Leave me a note. My room is the first door on the fifth floor, 500."

 

"Thank you." I get to my feet. "Right now, though, I need some sleep." 

 

"Understood." She squeezes my hands, and we leave Professor X's office to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO, That was a rush. Hope you enjoyed the double whammy of chapters today.


	7. Creole Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura can't deny her animal any longer.  
> It's about to go from 0 to 69 (lel) REEEEEEEL quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There be Smut here. Skip when you get to the line dividers to bypass it.

I groan as my alarm goes off. My bed creaks as I lean over to slap the snooze button, but it doesn't turn off. _Shit_. I fumble with the clock and end up yanking the plug out of the socket. _Well, great. I'm up now_.

I get up and pull on my workout gear and tie my sneakers. Grab my new iPhone, earbuds, and water bottle, and I'm out the door. It locks behind me and I stretch out in the hallway for a couple minutes. As I reach for my toes and pop my back, I hear a low whistle and freeze. 

"All of this for me? That's really flattering." Kurt circles around and smiles impishly at me. 

My face flushes with heat and I straighten my posture. I pull my feet up to stretch my thighs and brace myself on his shoulder. 

 

"It's not for you, not for anybody," I snicker at his crestfallen expression. "I'm swearing off relationships for as long as I can handle." 

 

"Considering your history with Her, I doubt it'll be long before you're knocking at my door for a little hop in the sack," he teases. 

I roll my eyes and stretch my other leg. 

 

"Sure, Kurt. Tell yourself that. If I get horny, you're probably the last person I want in my pants." 

He looks genuinely hurt for a moment, so I decide to clarify. I drop my foot and lean in to whisper in his ear. 

 

"I don't think I want my quarry teleporting away from me every time I start getting rough. I'm not very gentle."

I breathe into his ear and grace my tongue over the point at the end. He shudders with delight and I step away with a smug countenance. His form flickers, his teleportation mist hovering as he darts two feet away and back. 

 

"And that, my dear Nightcrawler," I say as I plug in my earbuds to my phone jack, "Is why you wouldn't last a minute with me." I jog away and smell his embarassment as he attempts to cover his little friend from down under.

 

I snicker to myself and turn up my heavy metal running playlist. I'm outside by now and begin working myself into a little frenzy. 

 

My legs pump furiously as I race towards the track to continue my run. I catch the faces of familiar people as I race past, but I don't stop. My feet hit the pavement and I'm off like the Flash.

My breathing deepens and time slows as I make my laps. Two miles. Three. My only sign of time passing is the times my playlist repeats and the sun slowly travelling through the sky. 

When the sun reaches the center of the sky, I skid to a stop and collapse on the football field out of reach of the practicing athletes. Through my music I percieve a few jeers and hoots, but largely ignore them and shut my eyes as I calm my breathing for a few seconds. I sit up with my back to the field and face the glorious X-Mansion as I go through my ending stretches. 

 

I pull out my earbuds and chuck my phone in my pocket, checking my heart-rate.

 

"That sure was something, Doll. I don't think I've seen anyone do that many in one go." I glance up and catch the enormous figure of a _very_ built male. His dark hair contrasts his lovely crystal blue of his eyes. I'm hard-spent trying to appear indifferent. _Damn, are all the men here supermodels?_ I raise an eyebrow as he offers to help me up, but take it.  _Don't trust him. Men like him have an agenda. Look where the last one got you._

 

"Holy shit, you're heavy," He grunts as I purposely let him drag me to my feet. "What, are you--?"

 

"Full of metal? Yes." I let my claws out with a *SNIKT* and Pretty-Boy's eyes widen. "I'm just like my father, in case you're wondering. All of my bones were grafted with Adamantium. So, if you even _think_ about groping this ass without premission, I will hurt you in so many ways, they won't know how to put you back together." 

His expression changes in the opposite way I had expected. 

 

"That's fair." He shrugs. "Women aren't respected enough, I understand your reasons for being aggressive. If you ever need it, I'll back you up one hundred percent." 

I stare at him, not comprehending his words. 

 

"Wait--what?" My confusion must be extremely apparent because he laughs. 

 

"Everyone around here calls me Colossus." He shakes my hand and smiles sweetly, exposing a one-sided dimple. "I'm pretty much the big brother around here. I watch over the kids whenever the teachers go off on missions and can't spare anyone." He crosses his arms over his expansive chest, and I struggle to remember what I was going to say. 

 

"Oh." I stare at him, totally at a loss.  _Wow. Smooth, Laura. Real smooth._ "Well, I'm starving, but if you wanna head back with me, I'd like to get to know you, then, I guess. I'm kind of hard-up for friends right now." I inwardly groan at my choice of words, but he doesn't seem to notice. 

He just grins and waves back to the rest of the guys on the field and grabs my things to carry for me.  _Whoa. This guy isn't faking it. He's like the Russian Captain America._

 

In the kitchen I devour crepe after crepe, almost as quickly as Gambit can make them. The three of us chat and laugh and joke, spending the rest of the day together. With another mission in Savage Land, most classes were canceled for the day. Colossus loves classical literature, Gambit shares my love of Golden Age comics, and the both of them are _obsessed_ with hardcore action movies.

 

"So you seriously have _never_ seen _Rambo_?" I shake my head, smiling at the two men's shock. 

 

"Have you seen _anything_ with Sylvester Stallone? _Rocky? The Expendables?"_ Colossus groans in disbelief. " _WOW_. My _entire_ perspective of you has changed. You know, he is a _total_ badass. I see you as a teenage lady Rambo, if you ask me. Your skill and no-nonsense attitude just--!" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I grin as he fangirls over his idol. 

 

Gambit laughs, "Ahh, you know what, I'm going to go see if it's on sale in town." He grabs his coat and heads out the door. I giggle to myself a little. Colossus grins and shows me a photo of the immortal Sylvester Stallone as a young man. My eyes widen. 

 

"Hoh..." _That_ has to be the definition of a male sex icon. _His eyes_... _Ooh **my**...._

 

"Laura? You okay?" His face is concerned. _Cute_.

 

 

**SMUT WARNING BEGINS**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"That is _one_ sexy man." I bite my lip and close my eyes as he puts away his phone. My lips quirk up involuntarily as I have a thought. "You look like him, you know." I open only one eye, just a slit, and peek at him to gauge his expression. 

His entire demeanor has changed. His posture is stiff, his muscles taut. His eyes are bright with understanding. 

 

"I've gotten to know you pretty well, Piotr. I like what I see. I've been dumped recently, and I was hoping you'd be willing to help me get back in the saddle, so to speak." I meet his eyes now, grey locked on blue. "I understand if you don't want to see me that way. But I'm really horny and I figured you'd best be able to..." I hesitate, then grin wickedly. "Keep up with me." 

He tilts his head, thinking. I clear the plates and dishes I was using, giving him time. The last thing I want is for him to regret it the next morning. I wash and dry the dishes, then start to put away the towels.

He catches my wrist and gently places my hand upon his chest. I feel his racing heart-beat and examine the shape of him. He lifts my chin, forcing me to look at his face. I admire his features as we stand in silence. 

 

"I don't want to pressure you. If we do this, I don't know if I can go back to being just friends. I really like you Laura." 

 

"Hey, if we do it now, I'll be happy to do it again." I grin as he blushes furiously. We hear the door open and close and he steps back from me as Gambit comes bouncing in, sad to report they didn't have Rambo in stock. 

 

"I'm really disappointed," He whines, oblivious to Piotr's russet cheeks. He _does_ see **my** cheeks, however, and squints at me suspiciously. Having seen me once before in a similar fluster, he checks out Piotr's red face with new eyes. 

 

"Ah, are the little schoolchildren looking to get naughty?" He cackles, and I'm reminded of a Cajun Witch Doctor. My heart pounds in my ears, and I nod almost imperceptibly. I shift my legs uncomfortably, desperately seeking something to fill me.  ~~ _ **Just fuck them already.**_~~ I'm powerless to resist and a growl is emitted from deep within my diaphragm. 

The sun has set, the younger children are in bed, and the teenagers have turnt in for the night. No one comes down to the lounge level in the middle of the night. I raise my eyebrow and mutter a quote in a husky voice over my shoulder.

 

_"Of all sad words of mouth or pen, the saddest are these: it might have been."_

I hear Piotr groan in ecstacy, obviously recognizing my quip. I remove my shirt and expose my sports bra, drawing the two men in behind me. The darkness of the lounge is accentuated by the contrast of the lights in the kitchen, and I inhale deeply. I smell them, both exuding very strong pheromones. 

I bare my teeth and shut off the kitchen light, shrouding all of us in darness. 

 

"I'll take you both at once," I challenge. I seek Piotr and trace my hands up and down his torso. I relieve him of his shirt and help him with his sweatpants, vaguely aware of Gambit in the room removing his own clothes. I rasp my tongue over his rippling muscles, fingernails digging into his hips. 

Our lips connect and we're touching more intimately than I had ever experienced. His hands ghost over my skin, as though afraid he might hurt me. I laugh in the darkness and rake my nails down his lower back. He cries out and I nibble his earlobe. 

 

"I want you to be rough. It's why I chose you. I want the perfectly innocent X-Boy to ravage me." He shudders at my words and grips me harder. A second pair of hands slips into my hair, massaging my scalp with practiced accuracy. I explore Piotr's mouth with my tongue. He accepts me without hesitation and we dance together. 

Gambit begins making his way down, massaging my neck in little circles and sweeping his touch down my shoulders and back. I exclaim into Piotr's mouth and pull back from the two of them, receding into the shadows. I stalk them, tracking their scent, and lay myself prone on the lush couch. After hearing the crackle of a wrapper and the squeak of latex, I call out into the darkness with half-lidded eyes.

 

"It's not nice to keep a girl waiting." Piotr is upon me first and I'm shocked when he presses his tip against my wetness. I gasp as he slides himself in. He's agonizingly slow, and I claw at his back causing him to moan. Unable to contain myself any longer, my hips buck and he loses his control. The air is knocked out of me as his fullness descends into me all at once, back out, and in again. He rests his elbows on either side of me and puts his glorious abs to work. He thrusts vigorously, and I bite my fist to stop the roars from escaping me. A low pressure builds within me, and I practically scream as I approach the edge. His hands grip my shoulders tightly, and from the erraticism of his thrusts, he's at the edge too. 

I wrap my legs around him, locking him inside me, and relish as he tilts up and down to press into my walls. He glances up and nods at Remy. He lifts me up, cupping my ass and laying down on the couch on his back. I ride him back and forth, rocking so hard I'm sure I'll burst. I feel the couch give a little and Remy is behind me, cupping my breasts in his hands and pressing his mouth against my neck. I see stars and ride out my orgasm, overcome with stimuli. Piotr withdraws from me, his own high achieved, and I quake with emptiness. 

Not accustomed to it, and eager to be full again, I arch my back and slide down over Remy's erect member with expert maneuvering flexibility. He keens and sends me into a second frenzy, rotating my hips over him like life depended on it. He grips the fronts of my thighs, pulling me harder onto him. A wail builds up in me as he hits at exactly the right angle. I lower myself onto Piotr, as Remy rams himself in again and again. Piotr grins and kisses me, running his hands down to rest on my back. Remy pulls himself as far back as he can go before coming back inside me with a force that had to be enhanced by magic. His hands glow and provide the only light as he stimulates my entire vulva, slipping his fingers in beside his penis.

After the second orgasm, I'm helpless to stop Her. She's been fully called forth. She stands me up and parts my legs, inviting the two at once. 

If I thought I orgasmed hard before, this one left them all in the dust. They rocked back and forth in unison, touching me everywhere I wanted to be touched. I felt them brush each other inside my walls, and the sensation sent me over the edge again. Remy's glowing hands illuminated his face, he was the one beneath me. His lightly silvering hair was silky and thick, his eyes glowing red with his arousal. His lips touch my breasts, and I arch myself so far I think my spinal cord might snap. I rotate my hips, freeing myself from Piotr, and focus on the silver fox beneath me. She hisses at me to return to Piotr, he's obviously the better specimen. I ignore her for the first time in my life, successfully. Remy breathes in time with my heart beat, and I quake with his pulse in my walls. Even after he begins to deflate a little, I hold him inside me, capturing his eyes and recognizing the glimpse of what we used to have. I press my lips against his stubble, kiss his Adam's apple, and mercilessly rip myself from him. He mewls and I claw at his torso, leaving welts all down his chest. I taste his blood, tracing the lines I left with my tongue. Piotr kisses my shoulderblade and leaves a hickey. It disappears as soon as it surfaces. He laughs. 

 

"That's why she's outpacing us, man! She's got that healing factor and--apparently--regenerating stamina!" He grips my hips hard enough to leave a bruise. "That's why you like it rough..."

I sit up and tilt my head towards him.

 

"Yes, actually. Although _She_ tends to help, especially in sexual encounters." I bite his lip and bury my hand in his hair, grasping it tightly to hold his head in place. I snarl a little as I lower my ass over his new erection. He doesn't hold back at all this time, bruising me and hurting me as quickly as I heal. I smile and whisper into his ear. 

 

"I want you to fuck me as Colossus, Piotr. Give me all you have." He kisses my ear one more time with soft lips before I become aware of a rush of cold. His hands grace my skin, and Remy stands back in awe. His metal form is even more impressive than his mortal one, and his eyes glow softly. He turns me around and sits me on his member, rotating me with ease, finding the best position. I mewl in delight, wriggling my hips myself as I feel his hard cold within me. We finish quickly together, and the three of us collapse onto the couch. I grin to myself.

 

"I could go for one more," I mutter.

They both laugh. 

 

"I, ahh, think--heh--not," Piotr pants. "I'm already going to hell as it is, I'd rather not stick my toe any further over the line." 

Remy's eye twinkles, however, and he slides off the couch to kneel on the floor. He teases his tongue along my throbbing center, flicking it in and out of the soft flesh. I grip the couch tightly, my hips lifting into his mouth of their own accord. Piotr just laughs and gets up to grab his clothing. He leaves after pulling on his sweatpants. I give him a flirty wave as he rounds the corner, blushing. 

Remy and I freeze when we hear a door opening in the back. I inhale deeply, trying to identify the intruder. My breath catches when I recognize that sultry Sokovian scent. 

 

"Quicksilver?" I entreat. "Is that you?"

 

"Yes," he submits. "To whom am I speaking?"

Remy dips in and I give a little wail. 

 

"It's Laura Kinney, Pietro. I need you to do me a favor..." 

His voice is concerned as he steps further into the room, removing his jacket to reveal his bodysuit. 

 

"Are you okay, Laura? You sound like you're hurt." He comes closer still. 

I shoo Gambit away, he gives me a final kiss to my lower lips, and he disappears into the shadows.

 

"No, not hurt," I chuckle hoarsely. "Just extremely horny." I pounce and lock lips with him. He makes a surprised yelp before putting his hands to my face to disengage our tongues.

 

"Holy hell," he announces. "You aren't kidding." 

I take his hands and place one of them on my breasts, forcing his other hand to my waist. 

 

"I want you, Pietro," I taunt him, my voice deep and lusty. "I need you inside me." 

He tries to step away, but I have him pinned to my body. I push us towards the wall, effectively trapping him. I smell his arousal, hear his pulse increasing. 

 

"Not here!" He manages before I catch his mouth again. 

 

"I fucking love your accent," I growl. 

 

"My sister is coming--she'll be here soon," He explains hurriedly. 

 

"Then join me in my room," I purr. "Or perhaps yours. That might be better. If it's close by."

I bite his bottom lip, raking my fingernails through his silvery blond hair, eliciting a groan from him. 

 

"Alright, alright! I can't last much longer if you keep going at me like this, Laura!" 

I grin and release him, slowly putting on my clothes in the dark. 

 

"Hold on," He whispers. He scoops me into his arms and we race up the stairs.

We pass a student heading towards the lavatory, and I thank my lucky stars that I had the foresight to put something on before heading up into the dorms above. 

We're at his room and locked safely inside before I can blink, and he makes quick work of his bodysuit. His muscles have a softer definition than Colossus', but he's sexy as hell nonetheless. I strip for him and no sooner than I do, are we on his bed kissing. 

 

"I've always loved you," he breathes. "I was always beaten by Parker, though. I was never fast enough. Pretty ironic, if you think about it." He gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. His eyes are clear and sparkling. He kisses me with more tenderness than I thought possible.  _Wow,_ I think.  _He wasn't kidding. He actually **loves** me._  

I take my time with Pietro, relishing in his touch. He is much more decadent than any of the others; he takes his time, and as he does, he begins to drive me insane. 

 

"Oh, fuck, hurry up!" I roar. I'm grasping his sheets in a deathgrip, arching my back as I try to entice him forward.

 

"Hush now, little lamb," He mutters against the soft skin of my stomach. "Patience. Good things to those who wait, yes?" His voice rumbles, and I squirm. _That voice of his will be my undoing, that accent is like sex in a bottle._ His stubble brushes the skin between my thighs and I gasp. 

He smiles against my skin and traces kisses up into my folds. 

His tongue enters me and his dexterity causes me to whimper. 

 

"Pietro!" 

 

He removes his tongue and replaces it with fingers, massaging me in such a way that I buck sharply. 

 

"I love it when you say my name." He meets my mouth and I explore his tongue with my own. He pulls away, clearly satisfied with my kissing ability.

 

"I love it when you _speak_ , period." I admire his body for a moment, displayed before me in all of it's glory. His member is much larger than I anticipated. I grin and run my hands down his chest, his v, and down to tangle my fingers in his hair. "I'd love it even more if you penetrated me right now, though." 

He quirks up the corner of his mouth, and he gets up to reach for a drawer. 

 

"No," I say, stopping him. "I want you properly. I want you without any barriers. You're the only thing on my mind right now." I get up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him flush against me. His hands rest on my waist, and he studies me closely. 

 

"I don't want to ruin anything by being an ass," he mumbles. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to trap you, either. I love you Laura, but I'm not going to do this for my own selfish needs. Only if this is what _you_ want. Because the last thing I want is to cause a bigger problem." His crystalline eyes search mine. 

       ~~ _ **Out of all of them, he is the best. He is the only one I actually approve of.**_~~

I nibble on his earlobe, then beam at him. 

 

"Yes, I'm sure. You're the only one who makes me feel this way. Even Peter didn't come close. You make me feel better than--!" I shrug and gesture wildly with a free hand. "I don't know what! Better than hunting, the rush of a good sprint, eating meat!"

He draws his lower lip between his teeth, thinking. 

 

"I think I love you, Pietro Maximoff." 

His eyes dart up to my face, his eyes wide. His jaw goes slack in shock. 

 

"You do?" 

I nod. He brings me into a feverish embrace, hugging me close to his body. 

We're interrupted by a knock on his door, and I grind my jaw in irritation. 

 

"Your sister, I presume?" 

He groans and releases me. He pulls on a robe and slippers, mumbling in his native language. I grab a shirt from his closet, then, thinking better of it, hide in the closet altogether. After ensuring I was secure and hidden, Pietro opened the door to his room. 

 

"Now is not a good time to chat, Wanda. I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

 

"What is going on, Pietro? You never wear that robe. I know, because I bought it two Christmases ago and this is the first time I've seen you wear it." She huffs in frustration. 

 

"Honey, it's nothing. I haven't had enough rest recently."

 

"Pietro..." Her voice is a concerned whisper. "Are you having nightmares again? Is it Ultron?" 

I hear an agitated sigh from him. 

 

"Not this time, no." A smile in his voice as he tells her, "I'm a very lucky man. I've accepted that I shouldn't have survived that, but I did. Sokovia is safe now and I can rest easy. That's not the reason."

A questioning silence. I can imagine her facial expression. 

 

"Alright, fine. I'm in love, and she loves me. I'm just overjoyed. I haven't been able sleep since I found out."

 

"Really? Oh honey, you had me so worried, I thought there was something wrong!" She hugs him tightly. "Pietro, I'm so happy for you! Does that mean you got over Laura?"

 

"Actually, no. I found out that she loves me back. She told me herself." 

I hold my breath, waiting for the closet to open. There's a loaded silence as I hear the gears turning in Wanda's head. 

 

"She's in your room. You're wearing your robe because you're about to..." She chuckles. I can just _feel_ Pietro blushing from here. 

 

"Hey, Laura!" She calls into the room. "Take care of my brother, because if you don't, I will find you, and I will be the one to discover how to kill you."

She cackles to herself as she leaves, earning her Scarlet Witch moniker. He shuts the door and lets out a relaxed sigh. I step out of my hiding place and smile softly. 

 

"At least she approves," I mutter.

 

"If she didn't approve of you, you wouldn't be here," He jokes. He sobers though and holds me close. "Now, where were we?" 

I grin wickedly. 

 

"You were about to fuck me like there's no tomorrow." 

 

"Yes, that sounds about right."

He loses his robe and we kiss more deeply than ever before. 

 

\---

I wake the next morning twined in Pietro's arms, his silvery blond hair mussed and fanning out on the pillow. I smile and kiss his nose, causing him to stir. He opens his eyes blearily and gives me a lopsided grin. 

 

"You're so beautiful," He bites my lip gently, causing me to giggle. "I love you." 

I stop laughing and touch his face, smile fading. 

 

"I love you too." I kiss him for real and he adjusts us so I'm ensconced safely in his arms. 

When the alarm on his nightstand goes off, I groan and he slides out of me to turn it off. He slides back in and we resume, rotating slowly and carefully, out of love instead of blind lust this time. 

 

"We really should get going!" I cry out as he hits me just right. 

He grins rakishly and starts going much faster than ever before, utilizing his power to penetrate me at dizzying speeds. 

 

"You wanted me to get going," He teases. I arch my back and he catches me, holding me upright as he slows again. "Soon enough..."

We rotate together, and I see stars as he releases inside of me. 

 

I touch his face, holding him close. His breathing is really heavy, and we smile on each other's lips. 

 

"I love you, Quicksilver." 

He rewards me with a second orgasm.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**SMUT WARNING ENDS**

 

 

After such an... _eventful_ night, even _with_ my super-healing, I have trouble walking that day. 

I leave Pietro's room wearing one of his shirts and my yoga pants, hoping no one would notice as we race towards the showers. It's still quite early on a Monday; classes don't start until after lunch today. I scrub myself vigorously, hoping to remove the guilt I had. My father would probably die of a heart attack if he knew what I had really been up to on my Sunday night...

 

"Please, allow me," Pietro whispers. He massages shampoo into my hair, working it into a full lather. I try to keep my mind off of his naked form and focus on the water pummeling my body. We finish and rinse, then toweling off. He races to my room and back, gathering clothing for me. I grab the neck of his shirt and yank him down into a goodbye kiss. 

We leave the showers together, then he sprints off to the kitchen for breakfast. I follow more slowly, so as to not raise suspicion from the girls who swoon as he passes.  _Pietro Maximoff is one hot machine, and I won the jackpot._ I snicker as I catch Forest's eye. She bounces towards me, obviously excited. 

 

" _So?_ Did you seal the deal?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

I had had a silly half grin on my face as I walked, dreaming about the best night of my life. 

 

"Not only with Gambit," I whisper, "But also Colossus. We had a threesome, and _**oh** my **gosh**_... Those guys are well-endowed." 

She squeals, then gives me the side-eye. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You left the locker rooms with Pietro Maximoff," She raises an eyebrow. "Is there something else you wanna tell me?"

I shrug, a smug smile tugging at my lips. 

 

"Well--After Things 1 and 2 got tired, I kinda sorta..." I widen my mouth and wince as I screw up my face. "I kinda sorta jumped Pietro as he was walking in, and then we spent the rest of the night together." 

If she was squealing before, she must be reaching supersonic now. She shrieks like an overjoyed banshee, ignoring the glaring passerby. 

 

"OH MY GOD. Does he fuck as good as he looks?" She demands.

I bite my lip and nod. 

 

" **Better**. First he devours you. He starts out slow, then he teases... and then the _biggest_ orgasm you've _**ever**_ \--!" I throw my hands in the air to emphasize my point. "And not only that, but he actually wants me to stay with him. Be his girlfriend. Be _together_ together." 

 

"What'd you say?"

 

"Hell, after sex like that, you can be damn sure I'm keeping him."

We giggle together and come into the empty kitchen.

 

"We actually had our threesome in the lounge," I divulge. "No one came in all night, except Pietro. And we know how that went..." 

I set about making pancakes for us, and soon there's a nice large stack. I finish half the stack, then when Forest has had her fill, I clean the rest of the plate. 

 

"Damn," she mumbles as I eat the last bite. "That was close to 20 pancakes, Laura."

My mouth twitches in triumph. 

 

"I exerted myself yesterday, harder than I have in a long time. I deserve to replenish my energy." The corners of my eyes crinkle as I lean in and whisper: "I think I'm spending the night with him again today." 

She's absolutely ecstatic. I can't help but smile as she enjoys story after story. 

 

All too soon, the bell rings, and we head off to classes together, cheeks flushed and still with laughs on our lips. 

 

Quicksilver catches me in the halls after third period. He smiles and kisses me sweetly in the middle of a crowd, officially ending any doubt amongst his fangirls that we are, in fact, together.

 

"Isn't this a bit conspicuous to come out as a couple?" I whisper as he takes my hand. 

 

"Who cares? I don't," He adds. "I love you, you love me. I don't need anything else to be happy." 

I kiss his hand and he beams at me.  _He really is perfect, isn't he?_

_~~**Yes, he is. Your mate is better than the others. You chose him, he chose you--what could be better than a happy ending?**~~_

 

_~~**A DARK ONE.** ~~ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. That was not how I expected this to go. But here it is, and I'm not backing down. :3
> 
> (Credit to John Greenleaf Whittier, in case you're curious about her quick quote.)
> 
> Apologies if it was unintelligible, this was baby's first smut after all...
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, I see Quicksilver as the Age of Ultron one, just not dead. He was far too sexy to kill off, in my opinion.


	8. Quicksilver is Good as Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Laura get to know each other better with some adorable cuddling scenes. Fluffy things and declarations of love. The norm.
> 
> Plus Kurt Wagner being a sassy boy. :3

That night, we have dinner in the lounge while watching a movie. We watch _the Incredibles_ , my favorite. I remember why I loved it so.

I tilt my head and pet Pietro's stomach, grinning as Dash eludes Syndrome's men. 

 

"You know," I rumble in a husky voice, "You're a lot like Dash. Only difference is:--" I gesticulate in the air wildly. "Dash in _the Incredibles_ is **_before_** puberty; and Quicksilver is Dash  ** _after_** puberty; looks like it hit Dash _like a truck."_ I laugh as he has a shocked look on his face. 

 

"That... isn't an unfair assessment." He concedes. "But I'm _much_ sexier. My voice is better." 

I fall into the couch against his chest. 

 

"Yes. I can attest to that. Your suave voice does to me in thirty seconds what Gambit does in an hour of cajoling." I snuggle closer to him, so my ear is resting on his pectoral muscle. "Say something, anything, I dare you. I bet you fifty bucks that I'll be wet before you can finish a paragraph." 

He raises an eyebrow, accepting the challenge. He pauses the movie, pulling me up closer so I'm right next to his lips. 

 

 _"And you've been gone so long, I forgot what you feel like--But I'm not gonna think about that right now--I'm gonna keep getting underneath you... I'm gonna keep getting underneath you;_  
_And all our friends want us to fall in love..."_

I shudder thoroughly, a rush of cold in my underwear. I make a little snarl and bite his lower lip. 

 

"I win," I growl. 

He reaches down to test my conclusion, smiling when he finds what he's looking for. 

 

"So it appears," He agrees. "But in reality, it is I who win." He slips his fingers in, startling me. I let out a cry as he moves them back and forth. "I get to make you feel like this--there's nothing more pleasing to me than being able to be the one to make you scream. I can arouse you with just my voice; I'm the only one who can." He teases my earlobe with his tongue, dropping his voice to just above a whisper. "Other men may come and go who can cause you to melt under their touch--I can do it with the power of words." 

I kiss him deeply, and we finish the movie. 

 

I follow him up to his room, and he gives me a kiss goodnight. I lean against his doorjamb for a minute, thinking. Remembering things.

So close to him, yet my mind flies to other things. Memories of things that I recognize as my own actions. I sigh and head towards Logan instead of my own room. 

 

I knock on his door, feeling my heart flutter in my chest, beating against its cage. 

He answers his door wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. I smirk a little as Logan grabs a pair of sweatpants and allows me inside. 

 

"What's up, kiddo? Good to see ya." He grins at me, the only smile I've ever seen him give that wasn't directed at Jean. _**My** smile. Logan. My father. _

I return his smile and pull him into a hug. He's surprised, but he doesn't hesitate long. 

 

"Hey..." He rubs my back, before I realize the tears have started falling. "What's wrong? Do I need to give someone a facelift?" His voice takes on a protective growl, and I grip his arms tighter.

 

"I'm scared." I look up into his eyes. _My eyes. Our eyes_. _We match_.

 

 "Why? Who do I need to--?"

 

"No, no..." I take a deep breath. "Have you ever loved someone so much... That you were afraid of yourself, and what you might do to them?" I search his eyes, and I'm saddened by what I find. 

He softens his demeanor, his wrinkles and hard lines fading a little.

 

"Yes. With every woman I've ever loved." He touches my jaw gently, stroking the skin with his thumb. "I'm always afraid for them. It never goes away... Which is why I've made it my strength; instead of letting my fear paralyze me, I use it as motivation to give her the best of me, the best I can."

He smiles softly, and holds me close again. Then he straightens back up and gives me an appraising look. 

 

"So... Who is this that you're feeling so deeply for?" He seems unsure how to address the issue. "I'm not going to judge you if you decide to like women. Hell, I understand if that's what you're into, if you're anything like me..." He stumbles over his words, and I can't help but laugh. 

 

"Logan, it's okay. You don't have to worry about that. I love Quicksilver. He's the man for me." I give him a lopsided grin. 

He takes a moment to register this new information, then grimaces.

 

"Pietro Maximoff?" He shakes his head a second. "He's... You know, he's all affiliated with the Avengers, and his sister is so _weird_ \--" He runs his hand through his hair, a little ruffled.

 

"Dad." I use his own gruff demanding voice. "If you say another word, I'm going to beat you up and take your suit. You _know_ the one." 

He blanches a little. 

 

"You remember that?" His nose twitches.

 

"You'd be surprised what I can remember when the need is right." 

He groans, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

"Ugh, fine." He slumps his shoulders in defeat. 

I nod, satisfied. Then his eyes light up and he glares at me suspiciously. 

 

"Laura..." He crosses his arms over his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Are you still a virgin?" 

I titter nervously. 

 

"Pff, are you?" I mimic his crossed arms and stance. His face turns red and he drew his lips back in a snarl.

 

"I swear, I'm going to murder that boy." 

I can't help but laugh for real this time.

 

"Logan. Look at you," I gesture at him broadly. "And look at me. We _all_ know you hop in the sack with a lotta ladies. I literally share pretty much all of your DNA. Sue me if I get a little horny every so often. I know you're the same way." I shrug. "At least _now_ I have a steady boyfriend instead of swinging around like you're so famous for."

He narrows his eyes. 

 

 _"Now?"_ He roars. "You mean to say you had sex _before_ Pietro?" 

 

"Yeah," I concede. "But to be fair, _none_ of it was as good as with him." I grin at Logan's slowly darkening countenance. "To answer, _yes_ , I did. But I _know_ you slept around _way_ before I did, so you can't say anything."

He paces back and forth, fists clenched at his sides. 

 

"If you _really_ wanna know the details..." I smirk as he shakes his head furiously. 

 

"No. You're grounded. I can't believe this." He scratches his beard so hard he leaves welts. "You never showed interest in it _before_ you left! Why _now?"_

_It was how they broke me in._

 

"Because when they took me, they didn't just update my adamantium." I meet his eyes, tears on the edge of my lashes. "They wanted to breed me. So they taught me about _everything_. So I became curious. When I woke up again after their purge, I read their records. Apparently it was a contest to see who could knock me up." I look down at my shoes. "But when I came back here, it wasn't about that. It wasn't breeding, it was pleasure. It was about meeting someone and falling in love. And I don't want to give it up just because of some archaic notions of girls having to be pure.

"I'm a horrible person, say whatever you want to. But at least I'm past it. I don't let it define me. I let my _prowess_ pull them in. If that makes me easy, fine. Whatever. But you can be damn sure that from now on, it will _always_ be on _my_ terms."

He stays quiet. I tilt my chin up defiantly. 

 

"If anyone ever tries it again, they'll be sorry they did." I unsheath my claws with a *SNIKT* to emphasize my point.

 

\---

 

We fall back into the bed, our breathing heavy. Pietro grins cheekily at me and kisses my hair. 

 

"Ugh, I fucking love you," I say, out of breath.

 

"I love me, too." He chuckles to himself. 

 

"Did you just... agree with me?" I twist around to look into his face. 

He doesn't stop smiling, and instead kisses me deeply. 

 

"I'm kidding. I love you, too, Laura." He pulls me closer to him, and we fall asleep in each other's arms. 

 

 

I toss and turn, restless without his warmth next to me. I face the wall and yawn, trying to go back to sleep. And then I hear the voices. 

 

"I don't think you understand the situation, Pietro." A female voice whispers. Different from Wanda, but similar. _Polaris, perhaps?_

 

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. I love her." Pietro hisses at her.

 

"That's not what I'm saying; I don't deny you love her. I think you should try to stop, though." She pinches the bridge of her nose, altering her voice a little. "I think you're jumping into this a little too quickly, is all."

 

"Keep your morals away from me," He grunts. "I don't care. She's a wonderful person, kind and smart and funny. We _fit_."

The female snorts. 

 

"I think you just like fucking her." Her tone changes and she lowers her voice dangerously. "She is a weapon, a killer. Do _not_ forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature." 

 

"She's right." I'm startled by my own voice. It sounds hollow and dead, even to me. "I wasn't born to be soft and quiet and... _perfect_. I was born to make the world shatter and bleed at my fingertips." 

Pietro rushes to my side, pleading with me to stay with him. He can't stop me as I dress and gather the things of mine that had accumulated in his room. I ignore him and face Polaris. 

 

"I can see it in your eyes. I can smell it on your breath--The panic, the fear. What's gotten you so scared?" I let my claws slide out exremely slowly, absorbing the pain as blood dribbles down my knuckles. I grit my teeth and growl at her, baring my fangs. The teeth that Pietro had enjoyed sliding his tongue over. The life has left my eyes, though I'm not dead yet.

 

"You can't even speak." My voice cracks, brittle as bone. I'm hollow as I leave his room. Pietro cries after me, racing around in front of me. I just walk around him each time he does. 

 

"Laura, please!" He tries to stop me again. Finally, I come to a halt. " **I love you,** _I don't care_ if you've got claws! I don't care if you've killed people, you're the only person I care about... Out of the seven billion people on this planet, who can say that?" He pulls me into a hug, but I don't respond to his touch. 

I narrow my eyes and step back, clenching my fists harder.

 

"Don't challenge me." 

 

"It's my life's purpose to challenge you!" His voice quakes with anger. "You're the love of my life, I can't help it!"

 

"Stop being such a--a--!" 

He stands in the hallway, hands on my shoulders, waiting for the bomb to drop. 

 

"Problem!" I scream. 

 

"The only _problem_ here," he whispers as he leans in, "Is that I love you so much that if I were to kiss you right now, I don't think I'd ever be able to stop. That scares you. Being close to someone in this way... It terrifies you. 

 

"Well, then don't kiss me. I need to breathe at some point, and erotic asphyxiation isn't my thing."  

 

"Woman, you take my most romantic lines and make them sound perverted!"

 

_"I don't give a damn!"_

 

_"You give so many damns that they're visible from SPACE!"_

He glares at me for a moment, then mashes his mouth to mine. I bite his tongue as soon as it comes near me and relish the taste of his blood. We deepen the kiss and I hear a door opening at the end of the hall. I don't care and push him against one of the pillars set against the wall. He grabs my thigh and grips it as he lifts me off of the ground. I pull back for a breath and growl at him.

 

"There are at least seventeen ways that you could have handled that better. Literally. Like, I'm counting them right now, you moron." I slap his cheek with only moderate force.

A frown flashes across his face, but then he grins as he nibbles my earlobe.

 

"You can tell me all the ways I should make it up to you..." 

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him. 

 

I catch a glimps of Polaris fleeing the scene. Pietro follows my line of sight and grimaces. 

 

"Can I kill her?" I ask.

 

_**"No."** _

 

"Just a little bit?" 

 

"She's my _sister!"_

 

_"So?"_

He groans in disgust and shakes his head. 

 

"We've got to work on your people skills."

I shrug and whisper dangerously in his ear.

 

_"Splash in my waters all you like, but stay out of the deep where sunlight does not reach."_

 

"With this smile, I can get away with anything," he retorts.

 

I snatch his collar and pull him down into another kiss. 

 

"Holy _hell_ , it's like I made you in a computer." I marvel as I gaze into his face.

He chuckles softly. 

 

"Okay, _Deadpool_."

 

 _"Oh. My. God._ You even recognize my _references_!" I moan. We race into the garden, the secluded area near the hangar. 

We spend the rest of the night enveloped within each other. 

I smell someone nearby, but I pay them no mind as I enjoy Pietro to the fullest of my ability. 

 

When the sun begins to rise, Pietro kisses my forehead and leaves with the break of dawn. I sigh and lounge within the flowery grove, comfortable in my pajamas. 

 

"Good morning, Laura." Kurt teleports down from a tree and beside me.

I squint at him, his facial expression, and drop my face into my hands. 

 

"Oh, _fuck_." I glare at him between my fingers, my face turning red. "Did you enjoy the show?" I fume at him.

 

"I didn't see all of it, however I must commend you on your flexibility." He tilts his head away to the side, thinking. "Though I am concerned and a bit curious as to your... insistence on taking him... bare, so to speak." His eyes twinkle.

 

"I actually asked one of my neighbors to inquire. Her ability is very unique. He's infertile, though _he_ doesn't know it yet." I raise my eyebrows, surprised at him. "You must be _very_ observant to have noticed that."

He grins rakishly, exposing his sparkly, sharp teeth. 

 

"I'm nothing if not observant." His gaze flits down quickly before he meets my eyes. "Just like I can _observe_ that you're aroused right now." He takes a deep breath, scenting me.

I blush, and cross my arms over my chest. 

 

"Likewise, Kurt. Observe yourself before you point your claws around." 

He glances down. 

 

"Ah, yes, it appears so." He regards me with a curious expression. "You have always had that affect on me." 

He sits closer to me than necessary, and I'm ashamed to find myself leaning ever so slightly towards him. 

I growl and deliberately look away. 

 

"Go away, Kurt. I'm in an exclusive relationship right now." I steel myself as he graces his finger down my arm.  _Fuck, he smells good._

I hold my breath. He doesn't touch me. 

 

"Suit yourself," he mumbles. "You sure smell ready, though." He glances at my open legs, making a point, before teleporting away. 

 __ ~~_**You should have let him rut you...** _ ~~

~~_**You know you want to. Pietro left for Sokovia. He would never know.** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~_NO. I LOVE HIM. I'M NOT GOING TO CHEAT ON HIM._

 

_~~**That's funny! That's hilarious because you sure were ready to do it. You thought about it. You saw him and wanted him to touch you. Wanted him to defile you.**~~_

_YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!_

 

~~**_Are you sure about that?_ ** ~~

 

I must scream or cry out because Kurt is by my side again. This time he's holding me as I sob and weep. I clutch my head, digging my fingernails into my temples. I wail as hot trails of blood snake their way down my face. 

 

"Hush, it's okay." He holds me tighter as I struggle with the voice in my head, the one that doesn't belong to me. She screams in my head, louder than Banshee. I soon relinquish control, weeping softly as I lose myself. 

She controls my limbs, and we both know what She wants. I watch in helpless omnipresence as Kurt coos and tries to calm me down. My breathing slows, and I feel him petting my hair, nestled together in the flowery garden grove. She controls me and I only barely feel it when he enters me and leaves just as quickly. She then holds Kurt there, suspended in the grove, in and out, in and out.

He teleports us to my room, and he sets me down in my bed, covering me with my sheets and pulling comforter down to rest over my feet. He kisses my forehead and sits at my desk, singing me to sleep in German. I vaguely am aware of the shame that quivers within me, and I fall asleep with salty tears drying on my face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At the Disco; The Good, the Bad, and the DIrty


	9. Did You See It Coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death. It's going to be a tearjerker.
> 
> ALSO: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED. MAJOR GORE AND BLOOD, I'M NOT KIDDING IT'S NASTY JUST SKIP TO THE END AND I'LL TELL Y'ALL ABOUT IT. IF DEPRESSION IS YOUR TRIGGER, SKIP THIS PLEASE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carolina Liar -- Show Me What I'm Looking For

After the little spat with Pietro about Polaris, my life actually... Started to go smoothly? 

In the following weeks, I was able to partner up with Peter Parker for help on my science homework at the Charles Xavier Institute, and we became friends fairly quickly. We enjoyed each other's company, and now that he had gotten past the whole lost memory and accidental cheating thing, he was as sweet as could be. 

We're watching tv at his apartment, snacking on popcorn.

 

"I've... been asked out. On a date." Peter blushes a little, realizing the weight of his own words. "Her aunt and May set it up. I hope she's as nice as they say."

I grin cheekily at him. 

 

 _"Oh?"_ I press him for details.

 

"I don't know--her name is MJ." 

 

"Wow, Pete. I never took you for a joint user." I can't help but giggle as he blushes even harder.

 

" _No!_  I--No! That's her _name_! I--!" He gives an exasperated sigh, tossing his arms up and letting them drop as he stews silently at his own ineptitude. He huffs.

 

"Pete, I'm teasing." He nods, expression easing a little. I sober up some and nudge him gently. "I'm proud of you. More importantly, I'm impressed with May's wherewithal to not accept no as an answer." 

He rolls his eyes and chuckles lightly as he gets up to refill our popcorn. Commercials begin to play and I turn the volume down.

 

"Not surprised you saw through that one!" He taps his foot, waiting for the tell-tale pops to slow. His face falls. "What if she doesn't like me?"

I sigh and join him in the kitchen. I pull him into a hug and rub his back gently.

 

"She will. I know it." I pull back, and give him my trademarked predatory smile. "And if she doesn't... I can always kick her ass for you. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." 

He tries for a smile and opens the microwave, retrieving our snack.

 

"I hope so for her sake, then." He grins as I hip-check him, and we sit back down to finish watching our show. 

 

 

"It was fantastic," he gushes. "She's not only gorgeous, but she's smart, too! She's a fellow intern at Oscorp, and she--!"

 

"My god, Parker!" I swoon into his lap dramatically, interrupting him mid-thought. "Methinks Cupid hath shot you dead, you are in love!" I laugh uncontrollably as he joins in on the act. 

 

"I would surmise that you are not wrong, dear Maiden!" He affects a nasal British accent and twists an imaginary "mustache." "Eros ist a cruel beast, for sure. Indeed." He blubbers, a horrible codger-like imitation of a laugh, and I completely lose it.

I fall off the couch and clutch my sides as he gives me a faux-alarmed expression. He adjusts his imaginary "monocle" and strokes his "mustache." 

 

"Dear Maiden, what _has_ taken hold of you? Are you having a _fit_?"  

Before long, he joins me on the carpet, raucous laughter filling the apartment. After long gasps for breath, I finally come to myself enough again to speak in-between giggles.

 

"I'm--heh--I'm really--happy for you--Peter!" I manage. 

He nods, unable to speak. 

 

After I met MJ, I agreed with Peter. I was happier than most when he started dating Mary Jane Watson. She was a foxy redhead, and damn me if I wasn't relieved about it. I liked her, she was snarky and she actually had a mind of her own. It made me happy to know that he had moved on. 

It came to me to invite them on a double date, but I never really got around to it until about two weeks into their relationship.  

 

"Hey, Pete," I say after an hour or so of studying on a Thursday night. "I want you to meet Quicksilver when he comes back."

He raises an eyebrow, only glancing up from his homework for a moment. 

 

"How come? Why the sudden change of heart?" He scribbles out an answer and rewrites vigorously.

 

"Well, he's antsy, as always. He's been wanting to meet you. I think you'd like him. And..." I scratch the back of my neck, avoiding his eyes as he glances up. " **He**... maybe... Wants to fire your webshooters."

 

"No." He deadpans. He doesn't even think about it.

 

"Aww, come _on_. Not even _one_ shot?" I plead. I scooch closer. "Not a _one_? Not even one _measly_ little line?" I poke him on the arm. Harder than I anticipate.

 

"Ow!" He glares at me as he slaps his pencil down. "That's not fair, you have adamantium bones."

 

"Yes, I do. Thanks for reminding me." I grin evilly as I let my claws out with an audible *SNIKT* and let them gently tap the table. "Are you going to reconsider?"

 

"No, they're _my_ invention. Everyone asks about the webshooters, or the mask... I've said yes _far_ too many times and it _always_ ends in disaster because no one knows how finely calibrated my equipment is!" 

Noticing the set to his jaw, I figure he's not going to relent even if I dismember him.

I shrug and let them retract. 

 

"Eh. Was worth a shot." I go back to filling in my homework and finish before he does. 

I glance out his window and freeze. He must feel me tense beside him because he asks if I'm okay with his decision.

 

"Peter..." My eyes are glued to the skyline. 

He finally finishes himself and doesn't look up soon enough. The glass shatters as a hulking shape smashes his way in. 

I'm staring into the grotesque face of the Green Goblin, seeing through his watery yellow eyes and into his soul. Peter isn't in his chair anymore. He's standing four feet behind me and to my left, crouching on the kitchen counter.

A mad, high-pitched cackling escapes from the Goblin as he stares right back at me.

 

 **"Why, Peter! You never told me you were... _swinging_!"** He laughs at his own pun. **"I always took you for a one-woman man, but it looks as though I'm wrong..."** He grins and exposes yellowing, sharp teeth. 

 

"Oi!" Peter yells as I shoot out of my chair before he can make contact with me. I flip back and land on my feet. We're standing in a triangle. Peter's eyes are wide.

 

"Wh-Whaddaya doing, there, Gobby? I don't like it when you try to hurt my friends," Peter's voice is shaking, but he's hiding it with humor. Or so he thinks. I can smell it from six feet away. "And by the looks of it, she doesn't like it either."

I take his cue to extend all six of my claws, ruining my favorite pair of combat boots. 

 

 **"AHHhh! So she's the one with claws! I've heard SOOoo much about you..."** He grins, and with a maniacal flare, he steps deeper into the room. **"Alas, it is not you I have come for."** He tries to go for Peter, but I step into his path, my eyes blazing with the Beast's rage. She will not steal the spotlight tonight.

 

"You'll have to get through me first, bub!" I snarl. 

He looks down his pointed nose at me, full of disdain. 

 

 **"You _sure_ you wanna do that, girlie?"** He lowers his face so we're nose to nose. My nostrils flare. 

 ~~_**death. he should be dead. he smells like desiccated flesh. he smells wrong.** _ ~~ **_~~unnatural. he smells like a lab rat turned into a monster...~~ _ ** ~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and find myself flat on my back, struggling to breathe. I have a large steel support beam on my chest, pinning me down. _How did he do that?_

 

I scream as I see Peter scuffling with the Goblin, trying to restrain him in his webs. He doesn't have his suit, so half of his arsenal is gone. I strain against the beam, but I can't move. It's getting harder to breathe as it slowly digs into my diaphragm.

 

 **"I'm not going down without a fight, Parker!"** Peter sweeps in to try to lift the beam off of me, but is knocked away with ease as the Goblin rises from the debris. **"Don't you know that the Boss fight is always the hardest part of the game?"**

 

Peter comes out of his room in his suit, trying to lead Gobby away before he steps on me. He takes the bait and they fly out the window. 

I roar as I push my arms beneath me to try to lift the beam. When I can't, I struggle to cut through the metal. Even with my adrenaline far surpassing normal levels, I'm helpless, pinned beneath the steel. I fall back, exhausted.

 

 _Really? Is this how I go out? Crushed to death beneath a piece of steel?_ I gasp as the metal drives itself deeper into my diaphragm, nearly cutting off my air. The only sound is my little choking gasps and a far-off siren.

Peter swings in and hefts the beam with ease, releasing me. I gulp in air like a dying fish and watch as Peter flings the beam right at Gobby. The metal groans and the Goblin catches it, tossing it aside carelessly into the traffic below.

 

**"Now, now, Petey Boy... Is that any way to treat me, after taking away everything I have to live for?"**

**⚠️***GORE*** ⚠️**

* * *

 

 

 

I don't wait and thrust my claws deep into the Goblin's belly, ripping my fists sideways and spilling his intestines onto his feet. I twist my claws, causing as much damage as I can. I pull my hands free and step back, smirking at my good work.

 

Blood pours from his abdomen. He makes horrible sounds as his own guts fall through his fingers. His insides spill onto the hardwood floor, slicking it with red, pink, and purple. 

 

 

 

* * *

⚠️ *****GORE***** ⚠️  

Then, to my horror, the carnage begins to seal. I catch a glimpse of his body regrowing new organs as soon as he loses them. The skin closes. 

 

_**"That... Hurt."** _

His eyes glow a little, and he grabs me by the neck before I can dodge his reach. 

 

 **"Your new girlfriend isn't very nice, Petey. She's not nearly as pretty as MJ or Gwen, either. What could you possibly see in her? I wish you hadn't _stolen_ them from me! And! You didn't even keep them!" ** He slams me against the concrete pillar in the middle of the living room, blocking my airway. My feet dangle and wave in the air, trying to connect with _something_.  **"Don't move or I'll crush her throat, Petey."** He smiles wickedly at me.  **"Yes, I know all about your kind. Just like that _other_ Wolverine, yes. I do my research, darling. I know all about your... Mutation." ** He turns to face Peter, keeping me crushed against the pillar with one arm.  **"Her ability to heal inspired me, actually. So it's _her_ fault that I perfected my father's serum with mutant DNA. The ** **side-effect was... deplorable, to say the least, but..."** He shrugs, his nails digging into my throat.  **"Now I'm better than you ever will be."**

 

"Harry! Stop it, please!" Peter looks back and forth between us helplessly. "I'm the one you want! You've won already, Harry!"

My heart drops as I notice through my oxygen-deprived haze that Peter's been shot. He clutches his side, trying to stop the bleeding, and failing. His suit is darkening rapidly.

 

**"But, you see, Peter... I _haven't_ won. I _won't_ win until I watch you give your last breath. I'm going to kill you, Peter Parker. Then I'm going to kill your girlfriend, your delicate little Aunt May... Everyone you care about. So _no one_ will mourn you."**

Peter removes his mask, locking eyes with the monster that used to be Harry Osborn. Tears are leaking from his eyes as he bites his lip against the pain.

 

**"I'm going to make you rue the day you killed my father."**

 

"He was hurting people, Harry!" Peter cries. Desperately, he fires his webshooters, but comes up empty. His spent cartridges expel themselves from his wrists, and he falls to his knees. Bloodloss is finally getting to him. 

 

"Fuck you, asshole." I choke as he completely closes his hand around my throat.

 

"PETER!" I tear my eyes away from Harry and Peter to see quite a sight: the unflappable Mary Jane walks into her ruined apartment, eyes glued to our spectacle. 

 

"Harry?" She questions. 

His eyes narrow, and then he lets me fall to the floor, gasping for breath. Her eyes dart to me, and I can feel her screaming at me in her head. Gobby glares at MJ and kicks Peter out the window.

 

 **"You never came _back_." ** Harry growls this. I slowly rise to my feet, limping as I feel my torn ligaments and straining muscles welcome my newfound oxygen consumption. I slip behind him and out the window as well, watching Peter slide down the building to the street. I follow, landing on the wet concrete with a shuddering creak. My adamantium complains as Peter crouches behind me, rain pummeling us from above. 

Cops have barricaded the block around Peter's building, trying to keep the public out of the line of fire. They yell as something falls from Peter's apartment. 

 

Harry lands in front of us, cracking the road ten feet before us. I roar and head towards him, berserk for his blood.

Cops behind us try to aid by shooting him in the back, but the bullets ricochet off of his skin. They stop firing and the Goblin laughs. He plucks me off him and flings me away, hitting my head on the sidewalk. My vision blurs momentarily and I growl, watching in horror as the Goblin pulls out a gun. 

I smell and hear the gunshot before I see it. I'm too busy beheading the monster. I sever his limbs and relieve him of his dick. His head rolls to join some of his remaining organs down the street, and I destroy the brain with finality and satisfaction. 

 

"Grow back from that, motherfucker." I spit on his crushed face, then kick the pieces into the sewers for the rats to deal with. 

It's then that I hear the sobbing. 

 

It's then I notice the blood pooling at my feet. 

 

It's then I hear Mary Jane's soul die. 

 

Her screams finally cut through my addled brain, and I see Peter lying in the rain with his head in Mary Jane's lap. May Parker rounds the corner, drops her groceries, and begins wailing. She falls to her knees and clutches her heart. 

I'm kneeling beside them, my body numb. 

Peter shivers and blinks once. His lips ooze blood, his face is bruised, and he has two holes in his chest. I'm the last thing he sees. And then he's gone. 

 

"NO. _NO_ YOU _DON'T_ PETER. YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LIVE DAMMIT!" I slap his face, shake his shoulders. "YOU DON'T GET TO DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO OUTLIVE ME! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING LIVE TO 102 AND _THEN_ DIE, AFTER A LONG AND HAPPY MARRIAGE TO MARY JANE. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE GRANDKIDS AND GREAT GRANDKIDS AND--!" I'm sobbing, I know it. I feel the cops coming around us, trying to make sense of what happened.

I hold him closer, hugging his shoulders. I tilt my face into the rain, towards the heavens. 

 

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD MORE DESERVING TO LIVE THAN ME... YOU HAD TO TAKE PETER PARKER. YOU COULDN'T MAKE THE RIGHT CALL AND KILL ME INSTEAD!" I scream, not knowing who I'm angry at. God? The Fates? Who cares. They're all on my list. 

I gently set his head in her lap again, turning away from them and their mourning. I'm shaking uncontrollably, the rain seeping through my clothes and chilling me to my bones. I twist back to look at his face again, and find I can't without horrible sounds escaping my throat.

The three of us weep together, already feeling his loss.

I fall forward over him, guarding him from the rain.

 

* * *

 

 "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." "Wow, that's horrible. Feel better." "Ouch. He probably had it coming. He was testing the Goblin for a long time."

Nothing hurts anymore. I only feel anger as I sit in the waiting room of the police station. My fingernails dig into my palms, drawing blood. 

 

"You don't know anything." I mutter. They don't hear me, they're just in my head. _This has gone on long enough._

I recite my story several times to the detectives. They nod and offer stiff condolences. _Nobody will miss the second Green Goblin_. I don't hear half of what they say. 

Quicksilver, so charming normally, seems a nuisance in the wee hours of my hell. He tries to persuade me to eat, to sleep,  to love. 

He leaves me alone after I pop my claws and threaten to gut him. 

 

It's later, when I'm in a sobbing heap in my room, that I finally appreciate him. He stands as a sentinel, warm and strong and protective. What I really need. 

He whispers that he's always going to be here for me. I fall asleep alone, long after he's been gone, with the whispers getting worse. The voices whisper at me, making me see things I don't want to relive. Things like the men at the Facility jeering at me and mocking me, the scientists glaring on in cold indifference. I see the people I've killed, their faces locked in horrible screams of pain. They make me visit the darkest parts of my mind, all the while with Her laughing at my weakness. 

 

I even cut my face to try to get them to stop. 

 

They don't.

 

It's then that I know what must be done to mainain any sanity I have remaining.

I decide to pay Jean Grey a visit.

 

* * *

 

I knock on her door. No answer. I shrug and head towards Logan's room. I knock there. I hear shuffling and possibly the pulling on of garments when I'm faced with my father's full blazing glory. His hairy chest is healing from some scratches and he looks a little winded.

Normally, I would make a crackpot joke about his appearance. Maybe laugh out loud, rake him through the coals. 

But not today. 

Today my gaze is tepid, my voice dead. 

 

"Can I see Jean?" 

 

"Uhh. Yeah." He shuts the door and Jean comes out soon afterwards, wearing a robe and nightgown. 

 

"How are you?" Her eyes search me with concern. "Oh."

She nods gravely and sits down on the couch near the door. I sit down beside her. 

 

"I want you to cage Her. And if you can... I want you to erase my memory." My voice is brittle.

 

"Oh, Laura..." She begins. She swipes some of her flaming locks behind her ear. "What do you want to forget so badly?"

 

"Peter. His death... It's killing me. The guilt. It should have been me. He deserved life so much more than I do." I turn my gaze up to her face. "I've been having horrible conversations in my head. With Her. I need to get away before I do something I'll regret..." I take a deep breath. "I've cut myself more than once. You have to take my word for it. I need an escape. I almost hurt Quicksilver this morning... Save me from Her."

She nods in understanding. She places her hands on either side of my head, and she shuts her eyes tightly.

~~_**You would get rid of me so quickly? After all of the        fun          we've had together?** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~"Do it." I state. "I won't survive if She has to stay in there."

  ~~ _ **You    know    you can't kill yourself. You'll feel the      pain     but you'll heal from it. You can't       die...      and that's what is     killing         you...**_~~  

 I screw my eyes shut, trying to clear my mind. Jean tenses across from me. There's a horrible ringing in my head, and I swear I hear whispering. There's a sound like a scream, guttural and harsh, and then, silence.

Then I feel a weight that is lifted.

 

I open my eyes slowly, waiting for something bad to happen. Jean gasps, then smiles and looks me in the eye. 

 

"I've contained her, locked her away. She'll still fuel you at times of need, but as a reserve of power. You won't hear her anymore. She's helpless against a Class 5 mutant." A single teardrop trickles down her cheek, and she pats my knee. 

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Your memories sort of just... Jumped at me." She sighs and wipes her cheek with her thumb. "I understand, now." 

She caresses my face, then pulls me in for a hug. I don't hesitate. 

 

"Thank you. You've freed me." I kiss her cheek, much to her surprise. "Mom."

She pulls back, a little choked gasp escaping her. I give her a sincere smile, and she pulls me in again.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan eyes me suspiciously across breakfast. 

 

"What did you say to Jean?" 

 

"Only the truth." I smile as I know he suspects the worst. 

 

"She came back in crying. She was inconsolable. _What_ did you say?" His voice drops an octave, and I _swear_ , if he _wasn't_ my progenitor, if he was _my_ age... 

_Damn. He'd better watch out._

I smirk as I think this, a small shudder running through me. I guess he _is_ the only person I could have gotten it from. The sex genes are  _real_ in this one.

 

"I called her 'Mom,' you turd." 

His jaw goes slack, and he gapes at me for a few seconds. He's been completely blindsided.

 

"Don't get used to it, it ain't permanent," I chuckle. "Right now, I think Mystique is closer to 'Mom' than Jean is, I just thought she needed some happiness. I know I drive her up the wall sometimes."

I pause. I hear some uncontrollable laughter as Jean walks around the corner.

She gives me a look of approval, and I know she knew. She wipes a tear from her eye and sidles over next to Logan.

 

"What's so funny?" Logan puzzles.

Jean has another hysterical burst of laughter.

 

"Oh--It's just something between me, myself, and I," she sighs. "An inside joke I had when we were first dating. And it just confirmed itself without me even trying..."

She sends a wink my way. 

 

"Care to share with the group?" He asks. His best teacher voice peeps through a little; condescending and yet encouraging.

 

"I don't know, it might offend you," she says, swiping some hair back from her face. I snigger softly. 

 

"Eh, just go ahead and tell 'im, Jean." I quirk my eyebrow when she gives a knowing smile. 

Logan crosses his arms, waiting patiently for story time. 

 

"Well, when you were still courting me near the beginning, when Scott was still alive, I thought you were a self-absorbed bastard who enjoyed hopping in the sack a little too much." 

Logan glares at me when I mutter,  _not much has changed, then._

 

"True." She pats his arm. "My first impression when I saw you showing off for me in the Danger Room was..." She holds back a smile. "Less than savory." 

He waits for her to continue.

 

"And?" He urges. 

 

"My first thought upon seeing you like that... was, 'Now, there's a man who, if he was cloned, would fuck himself."

Understanding dawns on his face and he reddens. 

 _Hey look. A red Canadian._  

Jean snickers at my thought, then does her best to finish. 

 

"And as I was walking around the corner, just now..." 

 

"No." He looks like a very hairy beet.

 

"Yes," she draws out menacingly. "Here I come, and I happen to hear Laura's thoughts." She drops her tone into a really good impression of my most lust-filled voice.  "'With a voice like his, I _swear_ , if he _wasn't_ my progenitor, if he was _my_ age... _Damn_. _He'd better watch out_. The sex genes are _real_ with this one."

He glances at me incredulously, and I smile back, unapologetic. I'm loving this.

 

"So," she concludes with a flourish, "In another time, in another place, with another backstory, **Logan's own clone _would_ indeed... fuck him with fervor."**

Jean and I cackle together as we leave Logan the Beet speechless. He tries to sputter after us, but we ignore him and head out towards the gardens. 

 

"Are you ever going to let him forget that?" I ask cheekily. 

 

"Never," she grins. "I think I'll let him burn slowly. No more sex for the rest of the month." 

 

"Careful you don't kill him," I share her expression. "He might try something to egg you on."

 

"I _know_ he will."

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a rather long _Roasting Logan_ session, she leaves me alone in the rosebushes, off to teach her next class. I have a free period first thing in the morning, so I sit down among the roses, feeling the cool air brush against my skin, inhaling their lovely scent.

For the first time in months, I'm completely and utterly alone. 

I relish in the silence. 

I'm once again grateful to no end to Jean. Now that I'm free, I can enjoy little things, like this, a simple breeze and a quiet morning.

 

I relax on the grass for a while, hidden from onlookers on all sides. Here in the roses, I'm not afraid of small places; I enjoy the closeness. I revel in the wonderfully sweet and light scent. 

I have the first alone time I've had in recent history. No one is looking for me to deliver bad news...

 

And then it hits me.

 

Some unbidden memory from before the Facility. 

 

Peter, on one knee, holding a massive bouquet of white roses. _A heart unacquainted with love_. His eyes are full of joy. He reaches up to take my hand and kisses it. Then he rises and kisses me with a passion otherwise unexpected. I feel hot trails running down my face, and the kiss is salty and sweet at once. The memory begins to fade, but not before I see Peter mouth the words  _I love you._

 

When I open my eyes again, I'm sobbing on the grass, trying to reign in the emotions. I've lost the Beast, but I'll never escape from the memories. 

 

I curl up into a fetal pose, hugging my knees tightly to me, and I let the grief overcome me.

I've always been a person to hold everything in until it becomes too much. Usually it's for others' sake rather than my own. 

The hurricane of cries and tears rocks me to my core, and just for a second, I contemplate what would happen if I were to join Peter. 

 

My thoughts are shaken from their dark places when hands touch my back and hold me close. 

I see flowers and moss, and I recognise the welcome being that is Forest. 

I turn over and she just holds me, rocking back and forth and whispering with sounds that remind me of a grotto breeze. She envelops me in her, and we lay amongst roses and grass, mourning together. 

 

* * *

 

When the tears stop coming, I am silent. 

 

She regards me thoughtfully, possibly assuring herself that I won't break down again. 

I know I won't. I've already had my time; for now, I am stone. 

 

"You okay?" Her voice breaks from disuse. 

I nod. Forest sighs and tries for a smile. She grows a bouquet of gerbera and carnations, and wraps them together with a piece of twine. 

 

"You are the only family I have. I will be here for you, whenever you need me, friend." She offers me the flowers, and I can't help but break a watery smile at the meaning they have. _Friendship, family, undying love and devotion_.

 

"Thank you." I pull her into another hug, and she doesn't hesitate to hug me back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pietro?" My voice sounds small and vulnerable, especially to me. He isn't here yet. I place the flowers in a vase with water, then pluck one of the red carnations from it. I inhale deeply, basking in the scent. With a slow realization, I notice how much I enjoy flowers. 

The door opens with a creak behind me, and I turn to face him. My face is tearstained, and I look like a right mess, but he looks worse. 

His suit is mangled and burned and ripped, his hair is tousled with wind, and his face is tight. He tosses the keys in the bowl by the door, and then finally he seems to notice he isn't alone.

 

When he meets my eyes, worry eases from his features. He massages his temples and has a soft smile come to his lips. 

He comes closer slowly, and I hold up the carnation.

He takes it in his fingers, giving a tender smile for only me. 

 

"Are you going to be okay?" His voice is barely a whisper. "I know he was your friend."

 

"Yes. I have you." I stand up on my toes and kiss him softly. I wrap my arms around his neck, just enjoying the taste and smell of him. He takes my waist in his hands, gently suspending me in the air with only my toes brushing the carpet. 

He sets me back on the ground, and I whisper as he just holds me. 

 

"Oh Lord, I've been waiting for you... I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused..." I rest my head on his shoulder, waiting for him to respond. 

 

"Show me what I'm looking for... Save me, I'm lost; oh Lord I've been waiting for you... Wait, I'm wrong, I can't do better than this; I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused..." He kisses my cheek and pets my hair. 

 

"Show me what I'm looking for, oh Lord..." The tears are coming before I can stop them, and he carries me to the couch. He just sits with me for a while, and I fall asleep that night totally at peace. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! Hope this chapter is coherent, it sure didn't feel like it while I was writing it. Lemme know below!
> 
> Summary for those who can't handle the gore:  
> Peter Parker and Laura made up and became friends again. He starts to date Mary Jane Watson and Laura approves. They have fun times together. Then Gobby comes in and hurts Peter and Laura. She gets pinned and eventually freed, then through the fight, she kills Gobby and tosses his pieces into the sewer. Unfortunately, Peter gets shot and dies. Extremely emotional wailings from Laura and MJ. MJ loses her soulmate.
> 
> Then a trip to the darkside.
> 
> PS: Red carnation = love and devotion


	10. All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's always been a sucker for a good love song.  
> Pietro's looking very uncomfortable this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

I decide to play a little game with my boyfriend. 

So, beginning on a Wednesday, I tease him every chance I get. I give him glimpses but never act on any of it. I know I will win, because he's already glaring at me knowingly by the end of the first day. 

By Thursday, he growls at me whenever he sees the strategically low-cut blouses and tight jeans. After dinner, though, he retreats directly to his room. _Strange_.

 

I know on Friday, he'll break.

Pietro acts funny that morning. He seems unable to look anywhere but me. 

 

"Pietro, are you alright?" I ask over breakfast. "You've been very... _nervous_ all morning." 

He chuckles darkly. 

 

"I'm not nervous, Laura. Quite the opposite, might I add." 

I incline my head, trying to discern what he could possibly mean, before being intercepted by Gambit. He thumps Quicksilver on the back and begins chattering with him about some game or whatever, guy stuff. I roll my eyes and slide out of my chair, heading out to my first class. The lecture is insatiably boring, as usual, from Danger the robot on the importance of safety in the Danger Room. 

 

"Remember to always use the proper precautions, I am not accommodating once the sequence begins," She drones on. "In the event of a team exercise, be sure to choose a team befitting the situation..." 

Someone taps on my shoulder and I tilt my ear towards them without looking. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I really need to see you after class," Pietro's voice cuts down my spine. " _Really_." His tone perfectly implies what he has in mind. 

 

"So anxious, Mr. Maximoff? I must really be good if you're so hung up about it." I lower my voice suggestively.

He chuckles. 

 

"I've been wanting you _all_ morning. I'm _dying_ , here. I haven't been with you properly since _before_ Polaris." 

 

"Good to know that I'm so addictive," I mutter. 

Danger pauses in the middle of her spiel. 

 

"Mr. Maximoff, Ms. Kinney," She scolds. "If you insist upon speaking during my class, would you be so kind to take it outside?" She frowns, an odd sight on a droid. "You seem to disregard my safety lessons on a daily basis, anyways. If you know this material so well, be my guest and don't come back." She waves a hand and the doors fly open. Pietro and I gather our things and make a hasty retreat before any of the other snoozing students decide to make a break for it.

 

"That was close," I say as I shut the door behind me. "I thought for sure she was going to fire her lasers at us or something." 

I'm met with a set of very warm lips before I even turn all the way to face him. His hands travel over me, tracing my shape as though he had forgotten. 

We're up in a closet and out of the way of any patrolling teachers in the time it takes me to breathe once. 

 

"Down, boy." I snicker as I see that he's already undressed. 

 

"You've been driving me crazy for the last two days," he growls. "This is entirely your own doing." 

His accent has become more pronounced with lust, and I must admit I'm getting warm in this tiny closet. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I struggle to say. His lips are leaving dissipating marks where they land on my neck. "You've been driving me crazy whenever you fucking  _speak_ , so you don't get to do the sympathy play." 

He grins against my skin, teeth pinching against my collarbone. 

 

"Glad to know I drive you crazy..." He exhales sharply and begins working off my clothes, before I stop him. 

 

"Yes, you do. I want you to talk to me. Say the words." I drew my lower lip between my teeth. "Make me orgasm it with just your voice." 

He takes a breath, kneeling before me in all of his glory.

 

"You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down..." His voice wavers.

I reward him with a long kiss. 

 

"I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright." He changes tacks, suddenly remembering what I had whispered one night long, long ago. 

 

"I came across a fallen tree.. I felt the branches of it looking at me, Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on... So tell me when you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin; And if you have a minute why don't we go? Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?"

I smile, a smile that tells him he's won. 

With a flourish, I remove my shirt and let him cup my bare chest in his hands; before I could say anything aloud he dove into me. 

My mouth fell open as I gasped in surprise. 

He must really have been telling the truth, because he didn't even let me adjust position before he rammed into me again. I squealed a little, his sudden roughness a welcome transition. 

He groans, his voice penetrating my senses, and I capture his mouth with mine again as we rotate our hips against the wall. My legs automatically wrap around his waist, and my fingernails rake themselves down his back. 

Our animalism matches pace for once. He pulls back, panting, and grins at me with half-lidded eyes. I turn around and grab his penis, directing it back into me. He gasps and I ride him like a demon. 

It takes a few more couplings before I realize how much time must be passing. I get off of his prone form and rush to check my phone.  _Shit._

 

"I missed my English class, thanks to you." I grumble. I hook my bra and feel Pietro begin to service me once more. His tongue is practiced, hitting me in all of my spots. I gasp and squirm, trying desperately not to make noise. I smell a teacher heading for the bathroom, and if he catches us like this...

It would be good-bye Xavier Institute, for the both of us. 

 

I finally manage to tie my sneakers and put all of my stuff away, no thanks to Pietro. I give him an exasperated sigh. 

 

"Hey, I've been starved for affection lately. Just be glad I'm out of steam. Now I can wait until tonight." He grins and kisses me again. We rush out of the closet and part ways to head to our fifth periods. 

 _Holy shit, that boy made me miss too many classes. I guess this was a bad game to play during school._ I snicker as a passing pair of girls glare at me. I know they saw Pietro leaving his locker with sex-tousled hair. I lift my chin, staring them down. 

_You got a problem? Deal with it._

They whisper angrily and leave for class. 

I decide to skip my sixth period and join Pietro in his Anatomy and Physiology class. 

 

Mystique gives me the eye, but says nothing. I hold Pietro's hand beneath our desks in the very back as the class begins. 

 

"Today, we will be learning about the functions of the reproductive organs." She begins once the bell rings. 

I snicker under my breath, "I think you could've skipped this one. You have a pretty extensive knowledge of my _organs_." 

He grins and gently puts his hand on my knee. 

 

"Silence," Mystique admonishes. She has a twinkle in her eye, and I wonder what she has planned. "The male genitalia are fairly straightforward in function. The penis becomes erect when exposed to direct stimuli, whether that be visual or physical." She pauses, and waits for the students to quiet down. 

 

"Yes, I know, very funny. The word is rather awful." She glances at me, full of disdain for the children before her. "The penis can be inserted into either an aroused vulva, the female genitalia, or, if generously lubricated, the anus." She pinches the bridge of her nose as the students hoot in appreciation for the instructional aids on the projector screen. 

 

"Oh, fuck it." She turns off the projector, and everyone goes silent. Pietro snakes his hand up my thigh, gripping it in assurance.

 

"Listen, kiddos," She growls. "I don't want to hear about _any_ cases of rape on these grounds, _ever_. Sex is _not_ a game. It is _not_ about domination, it is about _love_. It is about _connection_ with an individual who is very important to you. Consent from your partner means, recieving a definite yes. If he or she says no, that does not mean you still do it. If you do so much as grope a girl without her explicit word on the subject, I know no less than two mutants who are very willing to relieve you of your dick." She gazes pointedly at me, and I grin menacingly. 

 

"To hell with school rules," I growl. "I've been assaulted before, and you better believe, there weren't any pieces of them big enough to bury." I let my claws pop out, glaring at the terrified boys.

 

"Anyone," Mystique continues, " _Anyone_ who commits an attempt at sexual assault will answer to Miss Kinney or her father, your Evisceration professor, Logan." She shrugs. "They'll carry out the punishment that they deem necessary. And considering the hell Miss Kinney has had to deal with, she won't be kind. So, listen close, boys. Keep it in your pants until she says yes. It _does not matter_ what she is wearing, what she looks like. She is never 'asking for it' unless it comes directly from her mouth." 

Mystique glares around the room. 

 

"Any questions? Good. And girls? Don't string them along. Be purposeful in life. Don't give the rest of us a bad name." She sighs when the bell rings a warning. "Dismissed."

The harried students leave in a rush, most of them avoiding me by a mile. I smirk and glance at Mystique. 

 

"Do you do that every year?" I ask, packing up. 

 

"Almost." She smiles and takes off her reading glasses. "I was reading an article and discovered far too late that boys are always taught that girls are objects to be looked at. I will not be responsible, when given this opportunity to get through to them, for even one of them to grow up to be bastards." She shakes her head, deep in thought. "You should go. I believe you have a Theory of Everything class with Hank." 

We nod and exit her classroom. Pietro looks disgruntled. 

 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

 

"You were raped?" His voice is soft and incredulous. He gives me a horrified look, as though I might run away like I doe.

 

"Yes. It was... at the Facility. The guards on nightshift. Three of them." I grin. "The only reason they got close enough to do anything was because I had been loaded up with sedatives to make me sleep at night. You can rest assured, however, they didn't live to see the end of that week." 

He frowns, and puts his arm across my shoulders. 

 

"I hate to think anyone hurt you." He kisses my forehead, letting his lips rest there. 

 

"I'm okay. I just get a little fired up whenever a guy acts like he can fuck whoever he wants because he thinks girls are basically meat." I give him a predatory grin. "Just because that happened, though, doesn't mean I don't enjoy a hop in the sack."

He relaxes only a little.

 

"I would die for you." His words worry me with how true they ring. 

 

"If I could, I would. Instead, I hope you'll settle for this: I'd kill for you." I grip his hand tightly, and he seems worried by my statement as much as I was over his. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Legend -- All of Me  
> Keane -- Somewhere Only We Know  
> Sorry for the random rape rant, I got super into it.
> 
> Let me know if I should continue or not. I might end it here at the 10 chapter mark. Feedback always appreciated, and enjoy!   
> I might work on other things for the time being, so stay tuned my friends!


	11. Enter the Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain comes to town, ursurping Laura's fragile new life.  
> This character is one of my own from another story I wrote a while back, but I figured she was as good as any for a new mutant villainess. She can manipulate molecules and force anything she touches into a pure gold statue. Aurum was always a favorite of mine, but now I have given her an extreme make-over. Plus she's fucking badass, so here we go!
> 
> Aurum = Midas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry....

After Peter died, I had my senses on high alert. I knew something was coming, I could sense it in my bones. Whatever instinct I had left from Her said that trouble was brewing, and that left me angry and concerned.  _Haven't I dealt with enough? Why can't I have a normal life?_ The universe is a bitch. That's why.

My mood wasn't helped when Jean the Queen made a vague and ominous premonitionary prophesy of "a great stunning godess descending from the heavens to deliver beautiful death." Whatever the bloody hell that was supposed to mean. 

 

I practice with Logan every day. He teaches me how to fight a more expansive rogue's gallery, from telepaths to transformers to manipulants. Soon, I figure I'm ready for anything save a Magneto attack. 

 

"You think you're pretty hot, huh?" Logan grunts. "Never get too cocky. Never underestimate your enemy. They can exploit you for what you don't know about them."

I stifle a snort.

 

" _Logan_ is telling _me_ to not get _cocky_." I roll my eyes as I dodge him yet again. " _That's_ the pot calling the kettle black."

He grins, showing his sharp teeth.

 

"Let's not get into that, I'd rather not know who you've gotten... with." He shudders a little and I send my claws through his shoulder. 

He roars in pain and kicks me away, a feral look in his eyes igniting the hunter in him. 

I run and he gives chase. We swipe, dodge, and parry as we weave through the trees. We occasionally dismember a sapling in our frenzy, but I just laugh and wipe the blood away. 

The pain makes me stronger. 

 

I hyperventilate as I evade him again and again. Though he has strength on me, I have speed. Speed can always be used to an advantage when battling a tank like Logan. 

 

"Is that all you got, old man?" I yelp as he scratches my arm, drawing blood and scattering some pieces of muscle. It closes its opening quickly, but not before I'm drenched in blood. 

 

"Well, fuck. I guess we're even now. I ruined your white shirt, you ruined mine. You got me. I concede." I sheathe my claws and he does the same. " _Jesus_ , that hurt." 

The fresh pink skin there betrays the pain still lingering in the nerves. 

 

"Yeah, now you know how it feels. It sucks, doesn't it?" He grumbles. 

We walk back through the trees in relative silence. He pauses near a hollow log and pulls out a bottle of beer. I roll my eyes as he downs almost the whole thing at once. 

 

"You work at a _school_ , Logan. You deal with _children_."

 

"It never lasts but 10 minutes. This stuff is really wimpy." He belches and tosses the bottle back in the log. "I have to stash it out here, Jean and Xavier kept finding it somehow." 

 

"They're telepaths, Logan. Of course they found them. I'm surprised they haven't yet." 

 

"They think I quit. I only come out here every once in a while. I got booze hidden all over campus." 

 

"I can't believe they think you _actually_ quit. Getting you to quit drinking is like trying to get you to quit fucking Jean." 

 

"True." He reaches another hollow tree and pulls out a bottle of whiskey this time. He offers a sip to me and I curl my lip in disgust. 

 

"No. That stuff smells bad enough on _you_ to put _me_ off it, especially since it's practically your signature scent." 

He doesn't reply but downs a few gulps and hides it again. 

 

"Well, I can add this to the lengthening list of blackmail I got on you." I smirk as he glowers back at me. "What? I have tons of it on you, you're not as secretive as you try to be." I grin as a memory of him trying to ninja his way into my room to get my homework from me. And his hilarious failure. Involving rope, shuriken, and my third-story window, I left him hanging there for a good hour before I cut him down. 

He blushes, seemingly remembering this exact moment in his stealth (or lack thereof) mission history.

 

"Aww, it's okay, Wolvie! You just have to do whatever I say, and I won't do anything to ruin you. Pinkie promise."

He rolls his eyes, tossing the last bottle into the bushes.

 

"Yeah, whatever, Kiddo." He stretches his muscles and we head back up the hill towards the mansion.

 

 

My face blanches. I watch the screen in enraptured horror, unable to look away.

 

A queen of death glitters in the afternoon sunlight, making her way down Main. Everything she touches becomes a glittering statue. Her armor and cape glitters as well, the yellow metal unmistakable.

 

"Fucking hell," Jubilee mutters. She pops her gum loudly. "A little flamboyant, don't you think? I mean, _Midas_? _Really_?" Her voice is gravelly and unrelenting, belying her vampiric nature. 

 

"Can't you just, like, I dunno. Call in one of Magneto's clones, or his kids, or something?" She blows a bubble. 

 

"That's the problem..." Beast pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling in defeat. "She's annihilated the lot of them." He switches the screen view to split-screen. We see her continuing her march, and on the right side, six golden statues. 

Wanda shrieks as she sees her sister frozen in place, hand outstretched. Pietro gasps almost inaudibly, the pain in his chest clear to me. I grip his hand, and glare at the woman on the screen who is laughing. She grins at our drone, her voice cold, calm, as the metal she manipulates. 

 

"I challenge you, X-Men. There is a new reigning mutant in town. Send your best--but choose wisely, Midas takes no prisoners." She then touches our drone, losing our visual on her. 

 

"Who can we send?" I struggle for breath. "Magneto is gone. What can we do?" 

 

"I'm afraid... That was our last plan." 

 

"What about the myth? Midas--his power was nullified by water. Maybe we can work with that. Hopefully she was stupid enough to give away her own weakness." 

 

"I doubt it," Beast grunts, obviously uncomfortable. "But it's worth a shot."

 

"I'm going." I say this without thinking. 

 

Pietro's eyes widen. "Then I'm going with you. I can move faster than you, I can get close enough for you to kill her." 

 

"No, Pietro. I'm going to avenge Polaris. You're staying right here. I'm not losing you. I've got a healing factor that resisted similar effects before, I'm not risking you if I don't have to."

 

"I'm fast enough to avoid her!" 

 

"NO!" I scream. The room goes silent. "I'm not losing you too, not after Peter!" 

He bites his lip and I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I touch his jawline, gently holding his face in my hands. He knows he's hit a nerve and regret is plastered all over his face.

 

"Pietro... I love you more than you know. I barely survived Peter's death, and he was my friend. I wouldn't be able to bounce back if I lost you." 

 

"I just want to protect you." His breath shudders out slowly and I catch a tear as it runs down his cheek. 

 

"I know." I kiss him softly, but it soon deepens into something more meaningful than either of us could discern. It said, _I love you_ , _I need you_ , and _goodbye_ all at once.

 

"In the event that I don't come back, which we both know I will," I grin cheekily at him, eliciting his own watery smile. "Will you marry me?"

 

His eyes widen and I'm drowning in him. He kisses me so perfectly that I know I will remember this moment for the rest of my life. His stubble graces over my skin, Pietro's hands caressing me and perfectly aligning with my body. 

 

"Since you had to ask..." He raises an eyebrow, and I frown as he answers. "No. You have to wait. Not until you come back, unharmed."

 

"Fuck, you couldn't even let me have that?"

 

"No. Go kick her ass." 

 

"You don't have to tell me twice." We kiss once more, and I head to the hangar to suit up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but not really.
> 
>  
> 
> (Song I listened to was "Back to Me" by Of Mice and Men. Just a little random song there, but really good.)


	12. Eyes On The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fucking mess. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But not really because I'm a mean writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, likely to get longer. Be sure to reread it periodically. It WILL change. But the general gist is the same.

The whole flight I'm in a daze. I go through the motions, just acting out what I need to get done. 

 

My mind wanders to my silver-haired mate, unable to rip my thoughts from him. I have an awful feeling that I may never see him again. 

 

We exit the plane and reality snaps back to full focus. Midas stands before us, a horrible menagerie of golden figures and vehicles frozen in place. For some reason, Adam Levine begins singing in my head. _Animals_.

 

"You came, X-Men!" Midas booms. "I half-expected you to try something scandalous, like you did before with the metal manipulators. Such a dirty trick." She tsks in a condescending manner.

 

"Yeah, we came!" Jubilee screams. "Whaddaya gonna do about it, bitch?!"

She tilts her head, sparkling glittering dust swirling around her. 

 

"What do you expect? I'm seizing my throne." 

With a single thrust of her right wrist, she sends dust cascading towards Jubilee. She coughs and growls. 

 

"Bad move, bitch." She skates towards Midas, evaporating before she can be touched. She reappears behind her, but before her teeth can sink in, Midas grabs her by the throat. 

 

"Indeed," She mutters. Jubilee crumbles to golden dust. 

 

Wolverine roars in rage, charging Midas with all of his might. Before he connects, Iceman douses Midas with slush and water. She sputters and hacks, shivering.

 

"You think that will help, fool?" She cackles. "You're so horribly wrong!"

 

I close in with my dad at my heels, and together we go all the way through her. Our adamantium cuts trhough her armor, her spine, and exits through the other side.

 

"Bad move, Midas. You got cocky." I grin at Logan. 

My elation is not shared. 

 

He kneels in the pile of glitter that was Jubilee. I frown, glancing around. Iceman is reviving people, flowing his slush and icy water through the streets on the warpath Midas took. 

I grimace as I stand at Logan's back. 

 

"Fuck," Logan growls. Tears run down his face, disappearing into his beard. He roars at the clouds, directing and channeling his energy into his voice. He turns and begins to eviscerate the dead mutant who caused him so much pain. It isn't until her blood is flowing freely that he stops and races towards the Jet. I shut my eyes tightly, doing my best to breathe. But...

 

I look down at my hands, and I scream. Gold is creeping up my fingertips, hardening and congealing into hard pieces. I wail and shriek, calling for Iceman. He's long gone.

 

_Is this how it ends? Dying at the hands of an incompetant mutant bitch and a neglective comrade?_

I fall to my knees, my vision going blurry. I catch a glimpse of a blur of silver and blue, a last sensation of warm lips, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! 
> 
> Seriously, though. I'm really sorry.
> 
> But in my defense... It's about to git good.


	13. End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlucky thirteen. Laura's loves come to mourn her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> But not really.
> 
> I'm such a terrible person.
> 
> I'm sorry for that, not for the story.

_Death is a funny thing._

 

_You never know how close you are to it until you're standing nose-to-nose, toe-to-toe._

 

_Time slowed, and a lifetime seemed to pass within the space of a few seconds. I stand away from myself, watching my screaming self in a detached way. Death, in her fully-robed skeletal glory, stands to gaze into my eyes._

 

_"I give you a choice," She whispered as I began to harden. Gold bled into my bones, seeped into my blood. I felt the coldness of it. "I can give you the cure. But I must take someone with me today. If you survive, I must give Midas' curse to someone else. Her power is insatiable, it must die out before it can spread. Choose, Laura, between your life, and your lover's life. Whom would you like to save?"_

_Even if I survive this... I don't want to without Pietro. I'll be miserable without him. Take me, and spare him. He deserves it, I don't. Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be._

 

_The grinning bone woman nodded in understanding. Her robes billowed around her, and she raised her hand to brush her fingertip across my cheek. Calmness sweeps through me, and I stop screaming. A single teardrop falls down my face, and She sighs as she wipes it away._

 

_"Very well, child. So be it. He shall be untouched. Come with me."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rain pattered on the line of umbrellas around the coffin. The only sound anyone made was the silent sound of grief. Tears falling and mingling with the rain. 

 

"It should have been me," Pietro whispered miserably. "She didn't deserve this. I would have died for her."

 

"She made you a promise, bub." Logan stiffens, his voice cracking a little. "The same promise I've made over and over. 'I can't die for you, but I'd kill for you.'" He sniffs deeply. "It's all I can offer. It's all she could offer. She did it for you, Pietro. She didn't know that bitch had a trick up her sleeve."

 

"I just--!" His voice breaks completely, cutting off any words he might have said. 

In his weeping, everything he means is understood by those in company. 

 

"She actually _loved_ you. You have to hold that in your heart as a magnificent accomplishment, Pietro. She only _tolerated_ me. She _fell_ for you, and in the end, _you_ were the one she bled for." Logan huffs in defeat and begins to break away from the group, his black umbrella a lone satellite in the park.

His tears come silently, the time for his screams has come and gone. He lost two daughters in one day. Logan, it seemed, had finally learned his lesson. After so many deaths of the women he loved... He would _never_ get that close to any of his students again. 

The headmaster announces that the service is over and that everyone may proceed to the reception back at the Mansion for food and a celebration of Laura's life.

Few linger, close friends. Forest pats Pietro's shoulder. Nightcrawler says a prayer in German. Mystique leaves flowers. But in the end, they leave, too.

 

Pietro remains by the casket, long after everyone else has gone. She had turned into a gold statue, even _with_ her healing. Bobby had tried to revive her, but she remained frozen metal. 

She was gone.

Pietro knelt by her casket, tears leaking and escaping his tightly shut lids. He knew exactly what she would say. 

  

  

> _"I've never been afraid of death. In the end, all we can hope for is to have done enough good, to have touched enough people in our lives, to somehow atone for the wrongs we've done. Whether that be in my lifetime or out of it."_

 

 

He groaned in defeat. It would take a long time for him to get over her, if he ever did. The feelings he had for her ran too deeply. He rested his forehead on the coffin's bar, trying to quench his grief. 

In the end, though, even he, her lonely protector, left her side as well. 

 

 

It wasn't until weeks passed that it finally sank in. 

 

She was gone, never to return. Pietro really receded into himself then, realizing he would never see her face or hear her voice again. His mourning began to bleed into his academics, and his grades began to slip. He dropped classes and he became introverted. 

Even his speed seemed to diminish, dwindling until he was slower than he had ever been. He remained in his room most days, only eating and drinking when Wanda physically forced him to. 

 

Pietro had been broken.

Even Xavier and Jean secretly doubted he could be made whole again. 

 

It was around a month after Laura's death that he began to hallucinate. 

 

He saw her in his mirror, standing behind him. As she used to be, wearing black shirts and ripped jeans. Combat boots and her hard, calculating stare. That fiendish grin that was only for him.The first time he saw her like this, his knees went weak and he barely missed a nasty fall. He was heartbroken when he turned and she wasn't behind him, only in the mirror did she exist.

He began seeing her next to him on the few days he went to class. She whispered to him, breath tickling his ear, telling him the answers in that condescending tone of hers. She haunted his dreams, a ghostly figure in white. She tormented his waking hours with her monologues, giving her running commentary on everything that happened to him. 

 

He asked Jean if this was normal, if there was a way he could be well again. She spent over an hour sifting through his mind, searching for the cause. She said she fixed it. 

Two days later, Laura came back. She reappeared at the foot of his bed, same as before. She laughed and asked how he thought he could ever get rid of her.  _Together forever, remember?_ Soon, though, his aching heart accepted her presence. He began to crave it, needing to hear her voice. He missed every second of her existence, and he obsessed over her. 

 

"Why did you have to die?" 

He asked her this often. Her answer was always the same. 

 

 _"Because Death offered me a deal,"_   She would say. _"Given the choice between finally dying and living forever without you, I chose to die."_

He hated when she answered that, but he knew it had to be the truth. She had told him many times in the first year of their relationship that he meant everything to her. Without him, her life would mean nothing. He now understood what she had meant. He hated how it felt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Burning. Burning. Burning. Is this hell? Am I doomed to eternal punishment, as the Bible said? What will become of me? What about Pietro? God, if you're listening, I'm so sorry. If it makes any difference, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the harm I've done. Please just protect him, and everyone else at the Institute. Tell him I love him. I don't want to die without him knowing I truly, deeply, madly love him._

 

_More burning, more intense than before. Something strange is happening. I can't see anything. Why can't I see anything? I at least expected to watch my own torment in hell._

 

_What's happening to me?_

_Wh--why am I crying?_

 

_What's happening? Why, why do I still burn?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pietro woke up on a Friday morning, struggling to get out of bed. His depression was especially bad this week. He _had_ been doing much better. It had been almost a year since they buried her golden statue, but he still ached for her presence. Laura's specter had slowly dissipated, perhaps because he had stopped responding to her, or perhaps because she couldn't stand to witness his blind dates that Wanda constantly provided him with. His sister was desperate, trying to find someone, _anyone_ , who would bring him back to life. 

He hated all of the girls Wanda threw at him. They were blondes with blue eyes or brunettes with green eyes. None of them had any sort of brain in them, they all just wanted him for his body or his reputation as a playboy. They didn't want to tease him about his childhood as an Incredible or binge-watch _Once Upon A Time_  or _Star Trek_ with him or listen to his poetry. None of them held a candle to the one he lost. 

He groaned but turned on his radio anyways.

 

 

> _You don't cry, you don't care_  
>  _Afraid to have a love affair_  
>  _Is that your ghost or are you really there?_
> 
>  
> 
>  

He caught only snippets of the song playing as he sped around his room, trying to find a way out of his own mind.

 

  

> _Weather on a sunny day_  
>  _Time slows down. I wish you'd stay_  
>  _Pass me by in crowded dark hallways_
> 
>  
> 
>  

It takes all of his willpower to decide to leave the radio alone. Adam Levine croons on, seemingly feeling the same as Pietro. But he knows differently. The emotion poured into the lyrics isn't real.

  

 

> _I try my hardest not to scream_  
>  _I find my heart is growing weak_  
>  _So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Pietro finally decides to stop, his legs cramping from disuse. He breathes heavily, fighting the urge he has to scream, or to cry, or to just lay down and die.

 

 

> _I heard you say you needed me now_  
>  _What's the problem I can't see_  
>  _You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_  
>  _I'm not falling apart..._
> 
>  
> 
>  

It takes him a moment to notice the song has stopped, the melody fading into the next song.

Pietro aggressively palms his eyes, trying to erase the burning image of Laura's body shimmering in the casket.

 

When he finally opens his aching eyes, all he wants is to stop hurting. 

The only way to do that, though, would be to forget her. 

He'll die before he forgets her. He refuses to. But... 

 

 

_Maybe she can ease the pain._

 

 

As soon as the thought surfaced, he shoved Dr. Grey's face out of his mind. He would never willingly forget Laura. She gave him the best two years of his life. He had to remember her for the time she gave him, and be grateful for it. 

 

By the time he left his room that afternoon, he was a mess. He shot past everyone, just wanting to free himself from his self-inflicted house arrest. 

Pietro raced out of the grounds, far, far away from the Professor. When he stopped to catch his breath, he realized he was in Central Park. He panted, winded for the first time in his memory.

He glanced around, eyeing the faces that passed him as he walked through the glorified field. 

It took him a moment to realize the people were running away from something. Something to the south. He jogged in the opposite direction of everyone else. As he got closer, he saw a pillar of smoke rising above the screaming heads. 

 

His heart stopped as he got closer. His feet refused to move. For once in his life, he was utterly speechless. 

 

Laura was kneeling in the middle of a burnt crater, little ashes and embers floating around her and dancing like fireflies. Her hair seemed weightless, surrounding her face and staying suspended as though in zero gravity. Her eyes burned with a liquid fire, molten and streaming down her cheeks. Her face glowed with rosy health, her lips were darker than the pitch ash at her feet, and she seemed to burn with an inner flame. Her clothing was simple in an extravagant way. A bodysuit black as coal with gold and blood red trim, a flickering sash at her waist. 

Pietro must have made a choking sound because Laura turned her molten gaze upon him. 

Her features went slack with surprise. For a moment, the fire within her faltered. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

 

 _Laura. Plus the Phoenix Force._ Pietro's mind was the only thing working.  _Shitfuck._

 

Her lips lilted into a small grin, and in that snapshot in time, Pietro was terrified of his love. 

Her canines appeared longer and sharper than he remembered. Pietro's body gave a short shake as his fight or flight pumped adrenaline through his veins. He could only think to say one thing. 

 

"Laura... You're alive." His voice sounded desperate, even to him, but he didn't care. She wasn't dead. They could be together again. 

She gave a short, sharp laugh. Like the cry of an eagle, strong, alluring, haunting.

 

"Only on the outside." She rose to her feet, at last, leveling her eyes with his. She stepped out of her circle and the grass burned at her feet. "I missed you, Pietro." 

He was nearly floored with the sudden fear response he had to her but didn't have time to react. Her lips closed the space between them, and he was enveloped in her. 

Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. 

 

Pietro finally pulled away, senses awakened by the touch of the Phoenix. His nerves tingled with awareness, and all he wanted in the world was her. 

 

"I _really_ missed you." She smirks as he reaches after her, but she steps away. Leaving smoldering footprints in her wake. 

Pietro zips up and finds himself facing her again, searching her eyes. 

 

"Laura, what's wrong? We should be going home, getting reacquainted, catching up..." He trails off, however, as her eyes flicker. 

Her voice deepens a little, crackling like a fire. 

 

"I will spare you, Pietro Maximoff. You are Laura's mate, and I can respect that. But do not get in my way, Quicksilver. I have a cleansing to initiate." 

Phoenix rose into the air, a burst of flames extending from her and sending her flying. Pietro raced after her on the ground, keeping pace with her. 

 

When she came to rest at the Facility, Pietro got a sick feeling in his stomach. Scientists had already repopulated the place. Pietro could only watch as it burned to the ground. 

He shut his eyes, fighting tears as the screams finally reached him. He hated each and every one of them for what they had done to Laura. But it didn't mean they deserved to die so cruelly. Pietro had a threshold of cruelty that he could handle. This surpassed it. 

 

Laura's feet touched the ground in front of him, the fire gone from her eyes. They were practically normal, with only a slight yellow tint to the irises. 

 

"Pietro..." Her voice soothed any thoughts he had, and he lost himself in the smell of her hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"That..." Pietro laughed, his abdomen aching with the effort. "That was the most fun I've had in eight months. You really had me going." 

Laura rolled over to face him, hair spilling over her shoulders.

 

"Pietro... I _was_ dead. I literally accepted a deal with _Death_. I remember it. Being dead? Yeah, it sucked _ass_."

In spite of himself, Pietro laughed. 

 

"So... I just fucked a revenant?"

 

"Well, when you put it that way..." Laura gave him a devilish grin, eyes glowing brighter. 

She bit his lower lip and pulled it back. 

 

"Do you love me, Pietro?"

 

"You know I do." 

 

"Good." She smiles and stands to leave. She pulls on her suit and zips it up, leaving Pietro confused. 

 

"Laura... Is everything okay?" He hesitates. "You seem different."

 

"I'm fine, Pietro. Nothing's wrong." 

_Don't let him notice._

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. I feel wonderful, never better. Just... Let's go back home, shall we?" 

 

"...Okay." 

Pietro swept her into his arms, and they raced through the trees towards the Mansion.

 

  

> _Yes, home to the Professor. The psychic, Xavier._
> 
> _He's tried long enough, and still hasn't made progress with the mutant community._
> 
> _It's time to purge what does not work. The Phoenix must cleanse and restore the balance._
> 
> _We have some unfinished business with the Professor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAAHAHAAHAHAA PLOT TWIST! GOTCHA!
> 
> The Phoenix Force does not play games, guys. 
> 
> Shit's 'bout to go DOWN! 
> 
> But not until next time.


End file.
